Earned it
by delena1864
Summary: They couldn't resist each other. Their eyes drank each other in. Consuming them not noticing the stares or whispers from the drunken men around them. He had her and she seemed to had him before even speaking a word. After all he liked pretty little things with sharp tongues. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've had this idea since I saw a video on Youtube of Kol & Kisa. I felt they deserved to meet and here it is. Enjoy! I certainly did writing this chapter. Stay tuned for more!

1113, Cadiz Spain

His was further entranced by the dark melody coming from the violin, playing across the strings so easily and seamlessly. That it was the only sound that could be heard for miles competing against the waves crashing against the shore. The moon high as a torch in the sky luminating everything in its path. The beautiful damned creature tore into the victims throat as he flashed behind another. ripping into their neck as the warm crimson liquid flowed into the creatures awaiting mouth. Spraying on to his dark expensive jacket. All the while the victim screamed bloody murder, crushing her against him. Bringing his hand up to their mouth smothering her cries for help. Her screams were music to his ears as her her heart slammed against her ribs. That she became limp in his arms throwing the corpse carelessly unto the beach, as the sanguine liquid began to pool beneath. Throwing the bodies into the awaiting fire crackling just behind him. His eyes gleaming from the fire as a smile threatened to break through reaching ear to ear as he watched their skin melt from the porcelain bones as it burned causing the foul smell to engulf him erasing that he had been there. Erasing his presence entirely. He mounted his beautiful black mare and galloped away from the scene. The violin still could be heard in the gusting winds. The bow sliding faster and faster against the strings playing a melodious tune. As he reached an establishment away from civilization.

The roaring crowd of men intrigued him as he stood in the doorway, and stared with child-like curiosity to see the performance that men seemed too over eager to get a glimpse of. Men continued to holler and clap as the girl planted her leg through the red curtain that shielded her from view. Getting the men riled up. Driving them crazy as they laughed. She dipped backwards only to reveal half of her arm. Men cheered as they leaned forward in their seats to catch a glimpse of her.

She was delicious

The utter suspense from the crowd deafened. The men held their breath and waited. The red satin curtain lifted to reveal a goddess standing there to be worshipped by lesser men. Peacock feathers covered her breasts leaving little to the imagination. Matching this-panties clinged deliciously to her fair creamy skin.

Strutting forward to the stage, hips swayed tantalizing from side to side. Scanning the room. Their grinning faces gawked, jaws dropped as a yellow snake appeared on her arms. Her entire lower body sensuous dipped to the ground, ass swaying. Ass hardly grazed the stage as she moved slowly back the room, the men were hard. Her prey gawked, their mouths open and drooled like wild ravenous dogs. Dropping her gaze and licked her red lips slow and sensual. Men groaned in their seats, hearts slammed against their ribs. Their eyes widening. Skin hot, watching her as she sat on the ground showing off her fair creamy skin.

Looking out in the crowd her breathing became labored and ragged. Staring ahead to a tall man standing in the back. Her curiosity peaked as she kneeled down on the floor in submission. Hands slid down her legs between her knees and leaned forward. Her hair falling around her face, teeth biting into her bottom lip. Drawing tiny droplets of blood across her lip. Taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She closed her eyes and thought about the man in the back with the dark unnatural eyes inviting her, to get lost in them. Images popped inside her mind as she shook her hair, waves fell across her her her hands across her body in slow tortuous movements. Imagining his rough fingers gripping her tight until her skin, became marked and bruised. It drove her wild and that made the crowd scream in excitement.

In the back of her mind she could hear them, but currently her mind was elsewhere with him. Opening her eyes slow and seductive, her breaths coming out in pants. Eyes fluttered under her dark lashes as she stared at him drinking him in. She could feel him watching her movements as she danced and that caused her skin to overheat. His visible features seemed inhuman, everything he wore was all black. His jacket dark and expensive, standing tall and powerful walking closer to the stage. His lips smirking ruefully as he did. The mysterious man before her made her sigh inward. The man's eyes ignited from the lights almost unnaturally,but the way he sat in front her said it all. He was powerful and dangerous, and most of all he could rock your world or shatter you into a million pieces. Almost halted her movements became unsteady as she gasped in awe. He was beautiful unlike any other man she had seen pass through here. His features striking, completely inhuman no flaw visible under the harsh light. Setting her skin aflame as he watched her. Completely taken with him. Leaning back into his seat crossing one leg over the other, eyes bridled with desire and lust.

Further entranced by him she removed the brassiere down her arms slow and teasing. The entire time their eyes locked together in a fiery dance, watching the other. Jaws' unhinged and their eyes feasted ravenously upon her gorgeous full perky breast. Basking in the glow of power as she stood tall and proud focusing all of her attention on the man sitting in front of her. Noticing how he became affected shifting in his seat from his constricting pants. The slow sensuous music pounded throughout the room. The beat matched her movements perfectly, throwing the brassiere into the crowd. Making the men holler hitting their drinks together.

Her body ached for the man, lust pooling in her dark eyes. Hands slid down her body till she reached her panties. The material soaked as it clung to her most intimate parts as she shook her ass. He found her so amusing unlike any other girl he had come across. Killing them after only a few days of sheer boredom. Ripping into their necks so viciously that their heads rolled to the floor. She utterly fascinated him.

Her focus remained entirely on him. Making her lips tremble in anticipation.

 _ **Let me see you dance**_

 _ **Let me watch you dance**_

 _ **Take you down another level**_

 _ **Get you...Dancing with the devil**_

 _ **Take a shot of this**_

 _ **I want you….**_

Kol felt desire coil through him as her hips swayed side to side seductively. while running her hands all over her body. His dick hardening at the sight of her, imagining her red lips around his cock as her dark eyes looked up him. wrapping her hands around the pole. She climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around it and leaned her back off, keeping her from falling off. Shifting in his seat to adjust his pants watching her slowly sashay her way back down the pole. Throwing her head back lips parted in a innocent pout with her eyes hooded in desire. Turning around grinding her ass against the pole as her hands are firmly around the pole behind her. grinding her way down until she's squatting on the ground. Then makes her way back up slowly always keeping their eyes locked together. Leaning into the table he laid his chin into his palm as if he could care less. About the girl putting on a show just for him. But didn't anyone ever teach you eyes are the window to the soul that showed a fire that seemed to burn anew inside of him. Dying long ago when he's forced into this creature of bloodlust and mayhem.

Her whole body captured him since first walking into this dump. He smirked as she gravitated towards him like a burning emblem. Moving swiftly through the tables with the help of the over eager men crowding the tables. Taking their hand in her quest to get to the mysterious man she laid eyes on. As she got closer to him he laid back in his seat. Uncrossing his legs in a manner that's frowned upon in high class society. Her body swaying to beat of the violin as she trailed her hands up her body and into her hair. A large tent casting in his pants as she looked up at him seductively.

 _I'm a possessive motherfucker and she will be mine._

She laid on the table and arched her back like she is in ecstasy from my touch alone. Working her hands all over herself as her head lifted from the table while looking at me. Running her fingers into her hair as she moans softly only loud enough for me to hear. She widens her legs and arches her back more as she digged her teeth into her lip. Completely lost in me forgetting the men around her, around them.

I licked my lips and swallowed harshly as my throat suddenly became dry. I trail my eyes all over her body as I smell her arousal. Her gaze followed his noticing the rather large tent in his pants, drinking him in. He was handsome in the way he knew it too, being the cocky son of a bitch that he is. They couldn't resist each other. Their eyes drank each other in. Consuming them not noticing the stares or whispers from the drunken men around them. He had her and she seemed to had him before even speaking a word. After all he liked pretty little things with sharp tongues.

 ** _Let me see you dance_**

 ** _Let me watch you dance_**

 ** _Take you down another level_**

 ** _Get you...Dancing with the devil_**

 ** _Take a shot of this_**

 ** _I want you…._**


	2. Chapter 2

2013 Present Day

"She's coming! She's coming!" Bonnie whispered frantically as she searched her grandmother's grimoire eyes widening in fear as she dropped the grimoire she held in her hands. Unaware of the dangers she and her friends could risk by raising her and therefore him.

"Bonnieee!" Elena screamed as she rushed to her friend who lay convulsing on the floor, throwing up water. Dragging her head into her lap trying and failing to help her friend as she searched the room in fear. Suddenly Bonnie grabbed onto her friend's arms rather harshly eyes turning grey as the unknown force took hold of her mind. "Blood will flow through the streets, you will die at the hands of the 'The Ancients' it is known". Then fell limp in Elena's arms. Her eyes widened in fear as it sunk in that once again she will die fear crawling up her spine. Feeling someone watching her from the window.

Elena gently place her Bonnie's head onto the floor and stood up. Feeling rather dizzy she stumbled towards the mirror clutching her head in panic. She grabbed the mirror tight to steady herself unknowingly walking quite literally into the trap. Running her trembling hand over it before bashing her head into the mirror till blood fell to the ground, passing out from blood loss.

"Thank you, Elenaaa" he simply drawled as he bent down. Caressing her cheek with his finger.

Blood caked the shards of glass as his witches stepped over the Bennet witch. Grabbing the doppelganger to further their plans to teach his brother a lesson. Leaving the witch on the floor alone.

Some hours later…..

She stared into the hearth of the fire. Entranced as she had been since she was a little girl, flames growing and flaring licking the wall above. Fire was a living breathing thing giving the young witch comfort as she continued to stare into the heat unaware of her friends calling her name.

"Don't be dramatic bonbon and spill. Where's Elena?" Damon said losing his patience at the young witch. Ready to wring her neck, but was quickly shot down by saint Stefan shooting daggers into his back. Bonnie leaped of the couch no longer entranced by the fire in front of her. Making the others around her worry as she started to scream. "We can't risk raising her!" as she collapsed unto the couch hugging herself. No longer seeing the Bonnie they knew to rush into danger to protect her friends.

"Who is she?" Stefan asked worried as a new threat took hold upon the town of Mystic Falls. As Bonnie rocked herself on the couch muttering incoherently.

"What she means is my brother and his wife have risen" Klaus replied from the doorway, fear clouding his eyes from the newly irriating scooby gang. Walking further inside with his usual 'I'm immortal, you can't kill me swagger'.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on and why is he so afraid of him?" Damon demanded pointing to Klaus trying to hide his fear, but failed. Before anything could happen her eyes rolled back into her head, revealing grey eyes as she stared directly into the fire and spoke sinsterly 'The town will rain blood and the face who launched thousands will die'. Before falling to the floor unconscious. Fear crawled up their spines as the two exchanged worried glances. Noticing the big bad hybrid become unnaturally still his whole body ridged putting him on edge at the mention of them. His blue eyes hardened and his fists clenched tight by his sides. Taking a step back to look over him uncertainty. Provoking something in him that they hadn't seen since Mikael.

Fear.

"Santana and Kol". Barely uttering the names that caused carnage and a pile of bodies torn limb from limb in their havoc. Having no tolerance for those who deceived him. Enjoying the way he inflicted pain on others while an amused expression graced his lips or manic laughter erupting from his throat. Growing immune to the cries and pleading of the people he tore apart. Ripping out their delicate throats, tearing viciously into their necks as they pleaded. It became music to his ears as he killed them all. Village to village burning down their and villages torn in their names. Worshippers waiting to rise them again. Hunting Niklaus to the very ends of the earth for daggering Kol in the 1700s.

"I'm the easter bunny compared to them".

Meanwhile on the other side of town…..

Two more men came inside the lavish house with a giant leather crate that was stuck on the bottom of the ocean floor. Soon the witches bowed their heads to the floor as they began to chant. Lit candles all around them as their chanting grew louder. "Phasmatos tribum, nas ex viruas, uenes Phasmatos et sonos. Ex tutam exum lamia matus sonos". Chanting until the flames flared around them. Then one of the witches stood up from the floor and opened the crate, revealing her.

"Is it done?" He looked on at the witches impatiently as he waited for his wife that he hadn't seen in centuries.

Santana stepped out adjusting her sleeves on her wrists eyeing the petrova doppelganger on the floor. The other witch still on her knees, head still bowed. Finally after many years biding their time. To rise once again. To bring in a new age.

"Now that's more like it" Santana purred smiling.

As soon as she locked eyes with him she rushed into his arms. "I have missed you my darling" he whispered into her ear softly.

"This town will rain blood!" She whispered barely audible to anyone other than him. Grabbing the broken glass from behind him throwing it behind her, effectively pinning the young witch to the wall. The warm sticky substance pooling onto the floor into a puddle beneath her. Dark spider veins running beneath her eyes in hunger.

Rushing to the bleeding witch yanking her head sharply to the side ripping into her neck hungrily as red fluid dripped from her lips. The witch screamed and thrashed against her as she took in large gulps, crushing the frail witch as she hugged her tightly against her chest trying to get every last drop. She lifted her head from the dead witch and threw her on the ground. The witches mouth opened in a silent scream. Blood dripping from her chin, her eyes still red. In a blink of eye they were alone and hungry for each other.

 _She used to think something was wrong with her when first saw him and wanted him the way she did. Never really trusting men in general after Santos took her from her home and made her a slave to the pleasures of men. But the mysterious man made her heart beat frantically against her chest._

" _Why do you tease me, darling?", he asked leaning down so that his mouth was next to ear. She doesn't know why she leaned back into his chest seeking comfort. After all men only wanted her for her body. It was she knew, but she couldn't help it. "It's the only thing I know"she whispered sadly closing her eyes._

 _Her vanilla scented hair completely engulfed him as she snuggled against his chest. He brought her arms around the back of his neck. Trailing his fingers down her side causing her to feel fire spread across her veins. In the candlelight tears gathered in her eyes as his lips ghosted across her skin. "Shouldn't you use my body however you please?" She asked him softly. His eyes snapped to hers in the mirror taken aback as tears escaped her eyes. Turning her around as he looked upon her, trailing his eyes down the length of her body till he stopped at her face. The candles Illuminated his face unaccustomed to such feelings rising within him as he stared at her. Trailing his eyes to her lips that begged to be kissed that he brought his thumb to her lip, running his thumb across her bottom lip. Before ripping his eyes away from her lips to her glossy eyes. "Don't presume to my thoughts darling", he murmured his breath hitting her in the face causing goosebumps to appear across her skin._

" _Do you want to know what I think Kol?" She asked pushing him away from her as her eyes trailed down his body._

 _"And what is that darling " he sing-songed. Why is she affecting me so? Every girl I came across was either dead or useful to my needs. None lasting more than a week. But here she is causing me to act like a nervous boy that doesn't know right or left._

 _"That you want to ravage me and claim ownership over me" she stated. Her eyes burning in desire. "To be yours"._

 _He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall at vampire speed. Her head hitting the wall causing her vision to blur. An arm looped around her waist, pulling her against him. A hand coming up to her cheek turning her head to the side nuzzling his face in her neck. Trailing his tongue over her pulse point. Her breath ragged and heart thundering in her ears as he grinded his erection into her ass, relishing in the way she easily responded to his advances._

 _Santana became fearful of how easily she succumbed to his touches. Getting lost in inside him as he eyed her like the hunter he was. He could shatter her into a million pieces she knew that from the moment she saw him. Her breaths coming out in short bursts. Gasping as she felt him grounding against her ass was a testament to his well endowed package. How could he possibly want her still? She wasn't anything special compared to this beautiful man._

 _The fact was he did want her. It pumped through his veins surprising him. Desire coursed through him making his dead heart jump in his chest at the fact that she was going to be made his. No matter what._

 _She wanted to make him realize she could be the only one to warm his undead heart. "All I want is you,Santana," he hissed in her ear, pressing her face harder against the wall, causing a tingle of desire to course through her veins. "To fuck you into oblivion and erase any other mans touch from your body, till you only remember mine"._

 _Her heart leapt as his fangs grazed against her throat and his cock nuzzled between her ass cheeks. He chuckled, sliding off her black see through robe. Leaving her black set altogether, ripping the flimsy material in his hands. She shivered as the cold air hit her abruptly on her newly exposed skin. The savage beast raging within as she stood before him naked like the day she came into the world….._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello my lovelies, so do you like my story so far! First I would claim dark warnings in this chapter. Rape is to occur. I'm sorry if some people went through this. I know I hated myself for writing it. No matter what women are strong and it's not their fault it theirs,the rapists. It was nessacary for my story but I even wanted to take a pair of scissors to cut of their dick slowly and painfully it's what they to all the survivors for your strength. I strongly encourage you to read my chapter but if you don't want to or read the last part of the chapter.**

 **It's your choice.**

 **SIDE NOTE it's at the bottom of chapter feel free to skip it. It makes me angry that this happens in the even warn you before it happens. So you the readers can skip over it.**

 **This is my first story in awhile so please be gentle. Hate it, love it? I want to say that Santana is mine and so far my favorite lol. I also claim Santos although I want to murder him.**

 **I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Kol Mikaelson sadly. But enjoy my darlings!**

 **Some will hate or love me. For this chapter. Shoutout to the readers who left me reviews. Thanks you guys it means all lot to me. That you liked my story so far.**

 ** _1113 Cadiz Spain_**

Night after night he came back to see her from a distance although she knew he was there in the crowd sticking to the shadows rather then be in front of her. Tracing her hands on the top of her breasts to her waist. Running her fingers through her hair as she threw her head back. The tips of her hair tickling her back. As the men groaned in their seats at the sight of her. It was always the same men came in, drank and groaned as she teased them to the point they were aroused and then they left after having too many drinks. Repeat. Till she saw the mysterious man in the back. That hope swelled in her chest like she got struck with lightning and from that moment she saw him she felt drawn to him. Once upon a time ago she knew she'd die here giving lecherous men her body. Taking her to one of the rooms in this 'palace' for an after show. Their hot disgusting breath in her face as the men used her however they pleased. Lying beneath them like a lamb to the slaughter her mind always traveling to the dark powerful man as their hands traveled down her body thrusting in and out, in and out. Hot breath tickling her ear as he moaned in her ear till his dick twitched inside of her and shot short bursts of hot sticky cum inside of her. Rolling off and to their side satisfied, a smile creeping onto their face as they slept.

Santana got off the bed tugging on her panties and clasped her bra on to leave the darkened room in a hurry to hers. Once she was safely inside and the locked the door. She walked to the bathroom and turned the knobs for the water; sliding into the tub and sat there as the water hit her like a tiny bullets pelting her. Her entire body shaking as sobs erupted from her throat her hair covering her face like a curtain hugging herself an attempt to stop herself from crying. But it was no use as the dark tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks mixing with hot scalding water above. Scrubbing till her skin was red and raw promising to herself that she wouldn't be weak again as the hot water hit her back. An attempt to erase the man from her skin, hair and thighs like he never existed. It was always the same. Feeling her heart break once again as it clenched inside like tears scratching it wide open. Pushing the strands of her hair back from her face and rubbed her eyes harshly smearing the makeup all over her face. Hoping that she would see him again tomorrow night seizing her heart like electric shocks entering her heart, wiping the makeup from her eyes and stood up with a smile on her face causing her dark chocolate eyes to come alive as she stared at herself in the broken shards of the mirror above her table. Her body practically buzzing in excitement as her eyes felt heavy. Sliding her feet over to the bed and fell asleep humming.

—

Tonight she saw him again in the crowd his eyes always remaining transfixed on her as she moved freely on the stage. Her hands down her body as the men drank, their bodies dropping onto the table like flies. She even got a bit more daring since he came every night to see her. the desire pooling inside his body as he nursed his bourbon in his hand. His legs on top of the table and his back leaning into the chair as he stared at her yet to learn the name of the beautiful girl that made his nerves stand and crawled throughout his body. Imagining his long slender fingers tangled in her dark curls lying beneath him, her long creamy legs that went on for miles curled around his waist. His mouth kissing in between the valley of her breasts down her navel, down to where she ached for him the most. Her lips screaming in ecstasy in his ear, screaming his name before coating his cock. Deliciously.

His pants becoming unbearable and painful as he shifted his pants to relieve himself and sighed that once again he would have to use his hand or a whore to unleash his overwhelming frustration. He felt his veins burn in excitement at the sight of her. His whole body itching for her, that it was simply becoming an obsession to have her. God what is happening to me! His subconscious screamed inside of him not use to these emotions spurring inside of him. He used and abused girls till they were no longer any use to him anymore. But she was the exception to his own little rule, by gods or hell he wanted her, possess her. Even as she got every man in this shoddy dump aroused and lusted after her.

To put on a show just for him

She danced seductively across the stage feeling this undeniable hunger for this man, but couldn't give into him just yet. Her heart racing in panic seizing her heart. Her body shaking as she felt blood thundering in her veins like she was on fire. Steeling her nerves to calm the rushing of blood that a smirk danced across her lips as she waved her arms in front of her teasing. Twisting her hand into her hair and beconing him with her fingers towards her. Moving the strands of hair over with her hand and slowly go down the other side of her neck, down the tops of her breasts till she reached her waist and finally gyrating her hips moving to the beat knowing he watched her every move.

It was for him. Her veins practically humming inside, under her skin.

Placing his hands on top of the table even as she beaconced him with a wave of her fingers pissed him off. That he stood abruptly from his seat narrowing his eyes and smirked as she stared at him. Slamming the chair into the table rather harsh. Ignoring how every move she made connected to his cock causing him to it was who he is cocky, curious, mean, cruel, sarcastic. She should be kissing the ground he walks on, not him! His mind screamed as it thundered in his head. Earning a few stares that dared to look at him and not at her. The goddess before them standing in the light like an angel from the heavens above. Her teary eyes following his every move. Storming out and into the cool dew. Early morning breeze.

—-—

 **A/N: here's the WARNING before it happens. Feel free to skip or not. It's your choice.**

She felt his hard fingers dig into her dark curls. Yanking her head back towards his chest so her eyes fixated on his stormy blue eyes. Feeling his hands squeezing hard on to her waist pushing her against him. Causing her to cry out in pain as she saw stars. Tugging his hand into her hair pulling it back that she felt a sting in the back of her head. Using his palm to push her harshly into her vanity table that scraped her arm on the corner of wood. Small drops of blood smearing across the table. She wanted to whimper at the pain he caused her, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her so weak. Her breath stilled in the air as she heard the unbuckling of his pants. Her eyes widening immensely at what he was going to do to her.

He entered her. HARD.

Inch by inch she felt him inside her. She gasped in pain, as he abruptly entered her. It hurt like he was tearing her inside out. Pounding inside her. Gleaming red liquid coating his cock in the candle light as she desperately tried to accommodate him. Tears escaping her eyes as she bit down HARD on her lip trying to hold in her screams from him, violating her. Her mind desperate to grab onto something to help escape this unending torture. His body caging her in like concrete sealing her in. Like a tight ended noose around her neck that made it unable to breathe.

Feeling pain the inside her chest drowning her.

He reared out and slammed back in, repeating the process. Her vision becoming hazy and disoriented. Crushing all of his weight on top of her and his rough calloused hands felt like needles on her skin. Her hips hitting the table harshly from his thrusts that it kept hitting the wall every SINGLE second. His hands touching her like she is 'suppose' to love it. Like he was doing her a favor. Bringing his mouth to her ear brushing the strand of hair gently away from her face. She felt his breath on her neck mixed with tobacco and whiskey hitting her. Trapped between her table and him. Unable to move as her body was boxed in.

"You should know by now my sweet, you're mine"

All she could do was look away and tilt her head down towards the ground. So she couldn't see what was happening to her. Because of HIM. Her mind screaming at her to do something as he plunged into her again and again...and again. To find something anything to get out and hit him with. But sadly she couldn't he was stronger than her. She felt like she couldn't move or even breathe as her heart slammed against her chest so fast that she thought it might jump out of her chest.

"So beautiful, so mine". Moving his lips to hers as he twisted her head up, towards him. As he pushed roughly inside of her again.

He went slightly faster and faster as he felt something so warm inviting him in. Not caring he was bruising her by his rough force. She brought this upon herself. Daring to look at another man. She was his and nothing else mattered. He was stealing her away from him. Seeing the looks from the balcony that they threw each other.

It wasn't his fault. It was hers. For daring to be anything else or who.

He went harder holding nothing back. His balls smacking against her soft skin. She was so tight and warm that he couldn't get enough. In the mirror he looked at her, taking in the beautiful sight that she was. A fucking goddess. All his. He thought. Angered that she didn't talk or move. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks as her eyes were closed. She was Crying.

She felt like dying inside or turning around and magically appearing with unsterilized scissors to cut his dick off. So he can die slowly and painfully. Gathering up all the courage she had left inside of her. She blinked the tears away as she felt him twitch and shoot his hot sticky juice inside of her. Rolling out of her and tugged on his pants buttoning them. Santos brought her up to her feet and kissed the tears away. Leaving her there dazed and scared, and most of all angry at herself, him, and the cruel world she lived in. Walking slow steps towards the mirror she gasped. Bringing her shaky fingers to her face and looked. Really looked. She was a mess dry tears stained her cheeks. Lip stick smudged around her lips. Her arms and thighs were covered in dark purple bruises that wouldn't go away for weeks. Her eyes narrowing into slits as she promised herself, to the mirror, the gods, the air. That he would pay. If that was the last thing in this earth she would do.

 **A/N: hate it or love it. Did you skip past or read it? I'm curious to know what you thought. Thank darlings for sticking with me. Stay tuned for more. I will try to post as often as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title:Earned it

 **A/N: I'm nowhere near being a professional writer obviously. I just love to create stories and the what-ifs that didn't happen in the show. Forewarning this chapter is dark. If you don't like dark angsty or romance don't read, but if you do enjoy. I encourage you to read it's absolutely my fave to read in stories/books. I just started college so the updates will be slower than before. Enjoy my lovelies!**

He kneeled in front of the altar as the girl laid before him terrified. Tears rapidly falling down her cheeks as she thrashed against the tight bonds around her wrists and ankles holding her together against the 'altar'. Strawberry blonde hair all fanned out beneath her on the makeshift rock underneath. A ceremonial edged knife he always kept with him was now in his hand as he waited for the luminescent moon to reach its apex to begin the ritual he should know from doing so many times throughout the centuries. His gaze bordering on desperate as he stared at girl, fixating on the silly little rock to spill her blood for a cause that he wasn't sure about anymore. A humorless chuckle escaping his throat. But hell he wasn't psychotic or at least he did not think he was. All that mattered is his brother, half-brother, bastard, shame or whatever the hell he felt towards him got what he deserved, he wouldn't kill him he wasn't that heartless. He was still _family._ His girl was back and reunited after his brother tore them apart many centuries ago. Not realizing it was almost time for step one in his plan to make his brother suffer like he did.

Just as the moon reached its apex Kol brought his arms to the side and pulled on the moon drawing on its power. His hands lifted towards the sky as a circle of hellfire was lit all around them. His voice barely audible as he chanted, lifting his head to the sky and closed his eyes. The sacrificial lamb frightened as he started to chant louder and louder. Just a stroke of lighting and the wind came down harder in the woods away from prying eyes or unwanted humans lingering around. Aside from the brush of leaves from the howling wind. Drawing on old blood magic that was long extinct from when he was human. Raising the edged knife high in the air cutting a deep line across her arms. Crimson red began to pour from the wounds as it slid down the sides of her arms. Her shrieks drowned out by the roar of fire surrounding her. Although he could of just used his hand to dig into her chest to her heart, but he had to do it the right away or this precious virgin would have gone to waste. And he couldn't allow that. He waited too long for this.

A circle of fire was lit all around her warm sticky red filling the bowl beneath her. Her mind only could focus on his eyes, his face realizing this beautiful monster was to take her life. It seemed his eyes were unnaturally beautiful that made her think... _is what they mean developing a love for your kidnapper,killer_ she thought noticing the fire all around him. His angelic face making her still against the bonds. Still unsure of what he planned, hope swelled in her beating heart that he would let her go free. His nails scraping against the softness of her cheek. She hissed at the agony of the red welts forming on her skin. Heat from the flames adding to her discomfort against the jagged rock poking, leaving red patches as she squirmed. Beads of sweat rolling across her forehead soaking her hair. Her beating heart thundering in her ears drowning out his voice. Brushing the strand of hair with the curl of his finger away from her face. "Thank you, sweetheart" he whispered into her ear before he plunged his knife into her chest. His ears still ringing from her detectable scream that made his heart swell in delight. The teeth of the blade scraping against her ribs as he slowly dragged her heart out of her chest as it scraped against her walls, practically drawing out those screams of hers. So sinfully delicious. Her lips forming an 'O' in shock and disbelief. A single tear escaping her eye as she took her last shaky breath. Seeing this angelic monster above her. Her body stiffening against the tight bonds around her wrists and ankles, her skin turning cold at the touch.

Crushing the organ in his hand into the bowl, letting the scarlet warm liquid pour into the bowl below. Staining his hand red. "da mihi fortitudinem ad debellandum inimicos meos, animos donec consumerrentur et irritum theit" he chanted till the fire flared all around him as he consumed her heart, quenching his thirst for vengeance and for the life that laid dead. Crimson staining his teeth and chin, consuming the muscle till there was nothing left to bite. It was a glorious sight one that should have been watched. Next he grabbed the bowl and drank every last drop till it was empty. Feeling his body surge with additional power. Spreading across his veins, underneath his skin like a scarab. His eyes darkening red as veins crawled underneath them that he tilted his head towards the sky and chanted once again pulling from the moon.

Worming inside his brothers mind crawling deep underneath his skin into his very bones. Feeling every last breath and thought flash in his mind like a violin reaching its crescendo before finally landing on the last one as the last key resonated in the air. Feeling his brother's fear crawl across his mind like a small whisper, pounding throughout. Even as he saw him content across the satin sheets underneath him.

Pouring out the fear again and again inside his mind seeping into Niklaus' as he shifted on the bed. His body thrashing against the unfamiliar crawl up his spine. Sensing that someone was watching him. That he woke up, sweat sliding down his face. seeing the dark hooded figure standing in front of the bed. Niklaus' eyes darkened as he stilled watching the dark creature's body hummed an old tune from when they were children. His eye flickering as he felt a cold shiver fall from his lips until he shivered involuntarily. Feeling that Kol was mocking him as the creature still hadn't moved, but felt it watching him. Something between a laugh or a cry of frustration erupted suddenly from his throat echoing off the walls.

The black hooded creature morphing into his little brother before him. A smirk dancing across his lips. His hands inside his black coat pocket as he leaned against the wall. His dark eyes practically gleaming from the moon slowly creeping in, igniting him. His body humming that same old tune although it sounded more twisted and darker from his lips. Niklaus' blue eyes darkened as his body hummed wildly and ravenous as he watched Kol in his room. The ghost of a shiver dancing across his skin as he flinched involuntarily. His body betraying him as Kol's smirk grew even wider like that was even possible. Stretching from ear to ear. Feeling an unfamiliar discomfort as Kol leaned against the wall. Something was off about him, he seemed unhinged from the last time he saw him. Although maybe that was to be expected he thought Niklaus' eyes widening in fear as he felt it roll of his brother's body in waves.

"Hello, brother".

Kol smirked as he popped off the wall as he stalked closer and closer to where Niklaus was sitting his body completely stilled. Every muscle tightening and his throat becoming dry as Kol came near his ear. The cold sinister voice made him shiver even as he spoke the two words he dreaded the most since he heard from the Bennet witch of his brothers return. "I'm here". And just like that Kol was gone like he was never there. Bringing his shaky fingers up to his face and slowly dragged them down stretching the skin as he did. "Great. Just great" his voice becoming unhinged as if Kol decided to linger inside his room to taunt him. The chimes brushing against each other from the howling wind outside his window. A new lullaby twisting and howled in the wind to him. To know he was not dreaming. His brother is here in Mystic Falls.

Kol found himself deep inside the woods. Leaving the girl to be found dead at the edge of the quarry. A smile gracing his features reaching his twinkling eyes as he dug his knife into his pocket, using the tip of his tongue to lick the blood of the blade. Silently walking back home to be with his lovely wife. Whistling the old tune that his mother used to sing when Mikael would come home from war and as bloodthirsty as ever. It seemed it comforted him. His white teeth shining in the darkness, digging his hands deep into his front pockets. Unaware of the two drunken teenagers in the woods huddled together, unaware of what they just saw occur. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _RECAP:His white teeth shining in the darkness, digging his hands deep into his front pockets. Unaware of the two drunken teenagers in the woods huddled together, unaware of what they just saw occur._

Black spots clouded her vision as the sun shot through the window blinding her, that she tried to cover her face with her hands that she realized her hands were tied behind her. Feeling a white hot searing burn pumped inside her veins. Scanning the room with her squinted eyes, burning from the hot vicious rays scanning the room like a nonexistent UFO.

Tied in a luxurious living room with white tarp covering the floor boards as many thoughts began to pound her head. Remembering that my friend-Bonnie convulsing on the bedroom floor while water poured and poured into an endless puddle staining the dark floorboards. Her dark hair falling over her shoulders blinding her to her unknown captors. Hearing the endless ticking of the damn clock making the minutes seeming like an eternity has passed. Making her groan while she squirmed, wedging the seat across the floor below,averting her gaze to the dull white tarp.

"Hiya Sweetie" hearing a rather faint british accent making her wonder who that beautiful angelic voice belong or if Klaus had deemed to make an appearance in her life again, to show he never really left after all the times she and her friends tried to kill into the chair thinking about that night he crushed his arms around her and so delicately drank from her neck, that it felt so euphoric and libertating, but not that she'd ever tell anyone ever. Had Klaus had kidnapped her again for more blood? An audible sigh escaping while shaking her head. Feeling a hot breath hitting the shell of ear, feeling a tingle down the back of her spine in that damned seat because she got kidnapped again and Damon will wring her neck for quote unquote being a danger magnet.

"Awww is this not comfortable for you?" he cooed in her ear bringing the back of his finger against the side her cheek, dragging it down till his hand curled around her neck. His hold on her began to tighten, ignoring the gasps and the harshs breaths escaping her unruly mouth. His eyes reminding her of hot burning fire as it burned intensely beneath his dark brown eyes. Her body wiggling and scrambling in the chair, her body becoming taut and frigid. His mouth parted in ecstasy feeling the light start to fade away. Hearing her heart race like a hammer against the confines of her ribs, breath quickening like she was a frightened doe staring at him with those big brown eyes full of tears. He laughed maniacally while her lungs began to burn, her eyelids starting to close that he released his grip on her windpipe. Before she passed out she saw a beautiful girl standing behind the mysterious captor reminding her of Katherine, seeing small petite hands moving to the front of his chest, almost like a blanket. A red smile beaming off her lips was the last thing she saw before her head fell in her chest, her straight boring hair falling down her shoulders.

Trying to slide her hands through the very thick rope secured tightly around her wrists. "Look she's even trying to escape, how cute" a girl said as her heels clicked against the wooden floorboards with her wrists locked behind her. 'Katherine?" she asked twisting her head all around till she noticed two unfamiliar people staring above her.

That the girl charged at her tipping the chair over in the process while Elena landed on the floor with a once again searing white flashed through her veins as small quiet whimpers fell from her lips. Her eyes widening like a doe in headlights girl's eyes turning into a deep crimson while black veins ran underneath her skin, baring her teeth at the girl."Never mention _her_ in my presence again" her voice coming out strangled from the centuries stuck in the bottom of the ocean. Still in a oversized white dress shirt, the top of buttons coming undone giving a free show of her cleavage to their guest laying on the ground. "Katerina is a sore subject for my kitten" he offered helping Elena who was still tied to chair. Inhaling the old smell of bleach and blood clinging to floorboards making her choke as a bile of vomit tried to come up her mouth. "Ooh I'm sorry did we forget to introduce ourselves we're Kol and Santana" his silvery voice so delightful to her ears as he gestured towards themselves. Making Santana glare at him playfully, coming towards him gripping onto his arm. "Sorry we are still trying to fix that" he grumbled glancing at his lover. Noticing that a smile was now gracing her ethereal features that he moved on. Santana slowly undid the buttons and let it fall of her arms pooling at her feet. Turning the music up on the radio although it made her eardrums pop as did his. "Darling, we have children present" pinching the bridge of his nose gesturing towards the lack of clothes as she strutted around half naked. Elena averted her gaze to the ground. His hand smacking Santana's ass as it echoed in the room making her squeal. Noticing the two empty pail buckets on each side of her. An involuntary gasp getting stuck in her throat causing her face become pale.

"We're gonna have so much fun together!" He said in an ominous tone. Shoving a hand into her hair yanking in it harshly forcing her head to the side making her glare and spit in his face. "That wasn't very nice, my dear". He giggled having that _look_ as he stared down at her like he knew something she didn't. Making her fingers tremble behind her as she gulped heavily in her throat,


	6. Chapter 6

_Cadiz, Spain 1113_ _The harsh lights shined down at her casting a shadow as she moved her body. Her eyes were closed while her fingers twisted into her onyx hair. Dipping her head back while the ends of hair tickled her back. Everyone too drunk or high to notice the slight trembling in her hands and how the movements her body created were forced, no longer sensual. Too engrossed with the vision of her standing before them. slowly opening her eyes and watched as the man in front of her was openly rubbing himself, too drunk to care and neither the men around him paid attention. It was becoming repetitive as she tried to hide her disgust. His head was thrown back in pleasure as his mouth hung open. His pants tied around his ankles. The men's hollering and the lecherous man sighs' of pleasure spewed out of his lips like a hot coal. Beads of sweat gathering at his brow, rolling down his pudgy cheek._

 _The sweet poisonous violin swirling around her, the macabre melody blaring through as her hips moved with the beat, the bow sliding faster and faster on the strings that she noticed_ _ **his**_ _eyes that gave her the strength to keep going after the unyielding pain squeezing her heart whole. His legs stretched out in front of him while his hands were folded in his lap._ _The unshed tears burned at her eyes while a burning lump gathered in her throat. It seemed all efforts were in vain as her eyes looked vacant as she stared ahead. It all growing too much for her to handle although she was already used to it, he sparked hope inside her dark heart once again. Tired of feeling helpless in the hands of men and in hot sweaty hands. Her beating heart thumping against her ribs like a cage, like a slow murmur coming back to life._

 _Santana's fingers weaving in front of her like a beacon calling to all the lost souls wandering in this hell. Trailing them down the length of her thighs further enticing the men in front of them, calling them to her command. As she crouched down showing off her creamy skin. Till they were moving forward in their seats like dogs salivating for food. All except one, his back leaned further back into the chair as it tipped and his arms rested behind his head as his feet were propped up on the table in front of him. His dark eyes staring intensely into hers while his fingers thrummed against the table in a repetition that mirrored her heart. Loose strands tumbling in front of her face; clouding her vision as her feet moved against the smooth floorboards beneath._

 _ **Si le hablo malo se pone intranquila**_

 ** _Pasa su mano por todo su Cuerpo_**

 _ **Cuando le digo todo lo que le haría**_ _**puedo imaginarme lo que está haciendo**_

 _ **Y eso que solo es una foto mía**_ _**que pasará**_

 _ **Cuando nos encontremos**_ _**de seguro que se lo explicaría**_

 _Her body became less and less rigid and more fluent almost as if her body became the flame. The sweet sickening melody made her feel as if she was floating. Her fingers weaving into her curls and tugged hard enough to make it sting. Her hips began to move side to side slowly that it made him move to the edge of his seat. Her legs began to sensuously move as she threw her head back. Feeling the flames deep within, made her skin ignite and made the dull ache fade to the recess of her mind. Solely focusing on the macabre melody echoing throughout the walls. Losing herself inside the sweet melancholic tune not noticing the man crying out as he spilled all over himself._

 _Neither man nor women cared too busy nursing their drinks to watch. She called to the heavens or hell to answer her pleas of anguish and despair but, only one answered. She felt in her very core, blood, and soul. As the sweet macabre melody played, the last note echoed, calling to her soul. No longer felt burdened by trivial matters, but the hellfire that sang in her very blood. Linking her to_ _ **him.**_

 _She felt her feet move gracefully across the stage to the unsturdy tables, feeling the men's hot meaty hands reach out for her. Only for their hand to be cradled in their chest as if they'd been burned._ _Her pleas had been answered and yet she belonged to this one man to captured her very soul. She knew who he was._

 _She felt the darkness radiating off of him. His very authority, and power._ _A vampire. From the very demons that sprung from Satan himself. Her tongue darted out and licked at her bottom lip sensuously._ _That he smiled deviously baring off all his white pearly teeth. Although his eyes widened in curiosity._

 _He looked like the very predator that would devour her. It did not deter her for her lips only widened ear to ear._


	7. Chapter 7

2013 Present Day

 _RECAP: "That wasn't very nice, my dear". He giggled having that look as he stared down at her like he knew something she didn't. Making her fingers tremble behind her as she gulped heavily in her throat._

He looked at me before his eyes traveled to the knife. But i kept my unwavering gaze steadily on him. "I can play lots of games, Elena", he told me. "In fact, I love playing games. But when i do, i intend to win." he was so close that i could smell his delicious cologne invading my nose.

In a swift movement, he moved his hand to reach for her chin, tilting it upwards making her look at him. Watching as his eyes widened in child-like curiosity while an amused expression made his face looked deadly and sharp that the girl shifted in her seat and let out a shaky breath. Leaving her to her own thoughts for awhile.

"We will see," he gave her a smile that made his eyes light up in fascination as he plopped down on the edge of the bed, bringing her on to his lap so that she straddled his waist, "You will have your fun, my darling," his mouth dipping to kiss the top of her breasts that were spilling out of her bra. She weaved her fingers into his hair pulling at the strands that she earned an appreciative growl. Her silky curls falling over them like a curtain while he wrapped an arm around her waist. Each of them lost in their own little world memorizing each other from being abruptly ripped apart. That it hurt to be without one another. Her legs wrapped tightly around his back that her feet criss-crossed. Her nails digging into his shoulders that it bleed through his shirt. Nose to nose beneath the layer of dark curls. Her fingers brushing the strands of curls to the other side while his lips connected with her neck , earning an immediate moan from Santana, his lips began moving closer to her ear "mi mujer." He finished as she shivered throwing her head back in pleasure, the tips tickling the back of his hand. Continuing his assault against her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone alternating between sucking and biting all along her neck, chest. Small moans spilled from her lips pushing herself further into his sweet torture. Until finally he connected his lips to her own while his hand roamed from her waist to her ass. He took it as an opportunity to press their own bodies even closer together. His fingers sliding along her thighs while Santana's fingers traveled to the buttons of his shirt, and continued to unbutton one by one till she felt the ripples of his hard planed chest that she longed to devour and make bleed till it satiated her lust. Both shirts pooling beneath them on the floor, forgotten.

The assault of his fingers and mouth became too much for Santana to handle. Moans continued to escape her lips as he trailed his fingers to her sweet wet cavern and slowly dipped a finger inside, adding a second one pumping them for a few times. Letting her face fall onto his bare shoulder.

His finger gripped her chin hard and sharp that she felt pain and pleasure course through her veins, forcing her to look at him.

His eyes glistened in the shadow of the flame becoming almost liquid gold as her shaky fingers traveled to his face and linked her other an arm around the back of his neck. A small tear escaped her eye as her fingers traveled from his face to his broad shoulders. Unable to believe she's here with him and not stuck in that dreadful anchoring box. Away from him.

Almost as if reading her thoughts he gripped her thigh even harder that's firmly wrapped around his waist, and whispered hotly, "Moan for me, mi amor". A loud moan fell from her wicked tongue. Watching as she writhed against his hand with a satisfied smile, her hips moving in small circles above him wanting more. Her skin hot and a flame as her stomach tightened in need that it became unbearable. Urging him to go faster as he kept a tightened grip on her waist,surly leaving it bruised. Keeping her movements controlled above him. A possessive smile began to break through. Moving his fingers in and out of her at a quicker pace. Santana's moans grew louder and louder as he picked up the pace, her hips gyrating against him in a frenzy uncontrolled pace. His teeth biting into her supple breasts leaving dark bruises on the tops of her breasts spilling out of her breasts. Her hands leaving crimson pooling trails at his back, falling apart around his fingers. Her fluid coating his fingers while she slumped against him. Lazily biting into his chest to ease her burning lungs that very desperately needed oxygen. Her curls falling forward past her shoulders clouding her vision of him. Her demonic savior. Chest still falling up and down rapidly that she slowly lifted her chin and made that she was here in flesh and that hellfire blood that made her so exisquite to him.

"I have missed you, my darling" he whispered in that oh so sexy accent of his that she missed for far too long. A burning sensation taking root in the base of her throat. He harshly tilted her chin upwards her eyes mirrored his as he sucked one by one on his fingers coated with her nectar. Hooking his hands underneath her slender legs tightly around his waist before promptly shifting her body so that she kneeled, her legs on either side of him. His maddening eyes shining in desire for the beautiful creature sitting above trailing his fingers down her sides. His thumb running across her bottom lip for several moments that it seemed like hours as her eyes looked down, searching his face. A small tear glistening at the corner of his eyes. Her small fingers cupping his face in her hands.

He looked up to her dark chocolate eyes while his hands traveled to her back, slightly pushing her forward as if he had a secret only she could hear. "He will pay for what he did, my darling" he whispered sinsterly. Her lips stretching ear to ear, crashing her lips roughly onto fingers tugging on the strands causing him to growl.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Please excuse any grammatical errors that were made during this chapter. Sorry for the inconveince. Enjoy Readers!_**

 ** _14th Century France_**

 _Deep in the dark woods of the French Kingdom. Where no sane person would ever dare enter due to the poisonous plants and the drops of blood falling into the rich dark soil. Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop, one by one, surrounded the woods. Each night the highborn lords and ladies heard the pounding of the drums echoing throughout the night and a great fire that burned hotter than the wrath of Hades._

 _The high priestess' body entranced to the melodic slow steady pounding that could be heard throughout the dark woods, her arms rising into the air as her eyes closed making her whole body become at peace within its itself. Her feet digging into the soil while her arms waved in the air. The beats of the drums echoed into her ears as her head tipped back, praying to the 'The Ancients' her hips moving so sensually causing the men to move their palms beat faster against the drums._

 _They gathered around in a circle their knees bent underneath them and long arms hovering above the soil, praising them, their saviors. While the two boys began to drag a girl to the center, thrashing against their hold. Unfazed as their hands beat down against the drums that soon the men were jerking their bodies like snakes while they chanted into the dark sky._

 _While the high priestess continued to dance for their health, their Master and Mistress. Paint covering every inch of her ebony skin while the hisses of the burning hot inferno came alive, roaring into the sky. Limbs moving on their own accord while the screams of the girl became muffled, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her arms and legs tied to the slab of stone. She felt the will of 'The Ancients' guiding her hands and body as she felt the knife made of human bone graze her palm while her eyes rolled to the back of her head, only red eyes could be seen as the fire flared all around her. Her skin safe and shiny while her face looked demonic causing some to take a step back in awe. Her veins surging with electricity as the High Priestess brought the knife above her head and harshly jabbed it into her chest as tears sprung from the girl 's eyes and chanted in some strange foreign language. The muffled screaming came to a close and so did the knife. Wet tears rolling down the side of the girls face, hair splaying over like vines. The tip covered in deep crimson red and held the heart in its teeth. Blood spraying onto Laveau as the pounding melody beat within her as she brought the heart to her mouth. Gorging on the chewy, red muscle as it took forever to consume the muscle. Her chin dripped red towards the green blades beneath her feet while her hips gyrated. Limbs like the languid sea moving back and forth to the shore. Feeling the energy consume her body as the heavy cool wind send it to their Master and Mistress, giving them their strength from the whole tribe deep in the French woods. Laveau's body collapsing onto the dirt, her eyes gradually closing and the breath in her lungs stilled while the pounding of the drums and the ritualistic dancing came to an end._

 _Bodies lay thrown across the floor, bed, and pinned to the walls of their chamber. Red pooling and making an overall sticky mess. Curtains ripped from the windows, sheets lay in ruin on the floor as death lingered in the doorway. The bed frame cracked and splintered. Wine dripping onto the floorboards into a rather small puddle while candles lay lit across the room that really it was only a matter of when it would become a conduit for the fire to lay ablaze, but neither figure cared. As they lay in the four poster bed standing in the middle of the room, moaning and groaning was the only sound that could be heard throughout Le Chambre. Of the naked bodies intertwined on the bed._

 _"Oh Satan", the dark-haired girl moaned as she lay beneath her lover, legs wrapped around his waist. Her dark hair laid beneath her in a mass of twisted vines while his fingers brushed against her neck, over the tantalizing artery nestled there. His fingers traveling across her collarbone and trailed the outside curve of her breast, arching her chest into his touch. A loud string of moans fell from her parted lips. His lower hips rolling into hers, moving at inhuman speed. Sweat rolled off of their bodies as they felt their blood sing with electricity. Both of their bodies hummed with power as she never wanted this moment to end. Never imagining she would be here two centuries later with her lover and away from Santos._

 _He continued to move in and out of her while she squeezed him deep inside her sweet delicious cavern. Made his eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstasy while tightening her hold around, pulling him deeper inside. Flipping them over so that she now lay on top of him. Her curves and breasts now in clear view for his eyes to worship. As his legs lay bent beneath her as she straddled him, her nails digging into his hard thighs blood seeping from the wound. Her hips rolled above him at the pace she wanted. She wanted, no needed more of him. As her hips became set to an unforgiving rough pace as she squeezed him within her. Her head tilting back as she went faster and harder. Moans spewed from her lips while his hands tightened tightly around her hips. Letting her do all the work while he lay beneath her, admiring her form, her smudged red lips bruised and swollen, her neck black and blue as love bites littered her skin, and his eyes shined with hunger, desire, and wickedness as he feasted upon her rounded curved that made up her chest._

 _Driving them to oblivion, or the hellish carnal pleasure as he brought his fingers to her chest, twisting and playing making her moan in delight as she continued the hard bruising pace. Her legs twitching and spasming as her nails dug harder into his thighs while she let out a loud scream. 'Kol' she chanted over and over like a sweet prayer, feeling her heart pound against her chest and felt giddy. The second orgasm grabbing holds over her as she collapsed against his pale chest._  
 _His hands flipping them over with his vampire stamina and speed so she lay beneath him once again. Pumping into her with each powerful stroke as their animalistic feral moans escaped their lips as he entered harder and faster till she coated him with her sweet juices. Her head tilted back while her eyes gradually closed, panting for oxygen._

 _Her small fingers knotting into my hair as she brought her lips to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses up and down my neck. Her smudged red lips capturing mine in a desperate and greedy kiss that had me reeling against her. Feeling her teeth biting onto my lips made a snarl that sounded more animal than human escape as the blood-fueled the passion between us. Feeling my mouth dominate her as a helpless moan escaped her lips into my awaiting mouth, melting under his scorching kisses._

 _His mouth began to travel down her body, collarbone, and lastly licking a path down her breasts, biting it. Continuing the path down the valley of her breasts to her navel leaving open-mouthed kisses while his body hovered over her. His eyes never leaving her as he pushed her knees apart with his legs. Using his hands to push her legs apart wider. Leaving her absolutely breathless and squirm under his intense gaze feeling her cavern drenched in oozing wetness, ready however he wants her. Feeling her body hum in anticipation that made her toes curl._

 _"You're so fucking wet". He snarls in appreciation. "So ready to be fucked, to be under controlled at my mercy", he breathes against her glistening skin. She arched her back into his awaiting touch, but his one hand pushed her against soiled sheets. His body slithering above hers so that his mouth was next to her ear, "Patience, my love, patience" he whispered huskily before reaching over and grabbing his dagger from the wooden table._

 _Dragging the cold metal down her collarbone till her navel while crimson red seeped from her skin. Settling himself between her open thighs as his hands roamed her body, making the red liquid messy and cover her like silk. Her whole upper body lifted from the bed as she felt his tongue inside, caressing, massaging. Her hands tangling into his brown tresses, tugging while she crossed her legs behind his head. Hands clawing at the warm sheets beneath while the red continued to seep through, not that she'd die of course due to immortality she was granted many years ago, on the stage she'd grown to love despite being forced._  
 _Licking at the available skin before him, sucking at her lips that her eyes flew wide open and moaned. Biting at her swollen bruised lip while her face heated even more._

 _Running long strokes up and down her slit working his magical tongue over her. Loud moans and chants of his name made their way out of her lips as she rode out her orgasms. As she coated his tongue with her sweet delectable liquid that was all for him._

 _She was his._  
 _He was hers._  
 _And that's all that mattered to him._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Title: Earned it

 **A/N: Forewarning Santana and Kol's POV is in** ** _Italics_** **and Damon's POV is not.**

He tossed and turned that night dreaming of the old days. Back when he was a confederate soldier on the behest of dear old dad. Warming himself by the blazing fire that seemed to capture the despair and chaos of brothers turning against brothers, while watching it dance as the flames crackled against the wood. Except instead of seeing his confederate brothers sitting next to him huddled in wool blankets they disappeared and the wind howled, seeing a girl, no woman stalk through the camp paying no attention to the blood or carnage laying all around her. She was like no other woman he'd ever seen. Crimson red silk giving a glimpse of her olive as her hips swayed with the wind, skin peeking through the fabric, hugging her curvy body that simply tied behind her back, amplifying her cleavage. A gold collar resting against her collarbone. Dark curls spilling over her shoulders like crows finest feathers and the reddest lips that it reminded me of blood. But the embers hid her features, but for some reason the alluring figure standing in the flames, her lips parted had me inching closer and closer just to touch catch a glimpse. My fingers scorching from the heat hitting my palm. To see the goddess standing before me. Afraid if I blinked the vision, she would be gone and I'd never see her again.

His pale skin wet and clammy as his hands fisted at the sheets beside him wanting to fall deeper and deeper into the spell.

 _"Darling," he demanded laying back into headboard his hands resting behind his head as he watched Santana work her magic over the Salvatore boy. His eyes glued to the vision that was his lover, mistress, wife, companion bow her head as she sat on the floor, knees bent underneath her. Drove every bit of him crazy, wanting to feel her heat against him. But alas its in service for their plans, smiling._

 _The see-through fabric flaring around her body while her eyes fixated on the bowl watching him squirm and toss whispering about the woman. Believing it to be real. Like it was a missing piece of timeless beauty. 'How sad' she thought smiling, licking her lips._

 _"Sssh, Kol" chastising him playfully turning her head slightly to look at him. Her dark eyes meeting with his, that she felt drawn to all those centuries ago. Feeling her skin heat up as she felt his eyes on her. "Here look." She demanded in a sultry tone walking towards him. She crawled on to his lap placing her knees on either side of him. Laying her palms against his temples. Both peering into the mind of the eldest Salvatore._

The mysterious girl stood tall in the great fire towering over me while my eyes widened in surprise that she wasn't screaming or burning. Even staying still when she crawled to me on all fours. Her head tilting to the side making her curls fall to the side making me fall in love with her beauty. The beautiful creature slowly slithering herself up on my body that I stayed mute unable to speak, watching her. Her blood red lips whispering into my ear "Hunt me down, Damon. Set me free" she whispered seductively her mouth caressing my name on her tongue that I nodded franticly wanting to touch her desperately, but it was too late. And just like that she was gone. Like she was never even there. Still gazing into the damn alluring fire. Her face still a maddening mystery.

 _She bit her lip as she flashed a dirty look to him rolling off his well-endowed lap, licking her lips. The black see through sheer trailing behind her. Not before she felt herself flying to the bed, she was moments before. Feeling the soft thud as she landed on the edge of the bed. Her curls laying above her head, spilling like curled vines across the satin sheets beneath._

 _Feeling his fangs scraping against the soft curves of her breast spilling from the black corset. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fangs bit into her breast, arching her back into his embrace. Skin aflame as the red liquid flowed freely down her chest, soaking the fabric. Feeling a little dizzy as red flowed into his awaiting mouth, his tongue licking at the wound. Moaning at the sensation of her skin and blood below his tongue. Her hands grasping at the sheets for leverage, whimpers escaping her lips. Suddenly gripping her waist hard like a predator, unrelenting. Making her look into his hard possessive eyes._

 _His fingers brushing along her skin till he held both of her arms in his hands, pinning them above her head while lowering himself till she instinctively widened her legs. His fingers trailing to her neck, pressing harshly that their eyes locked in a mesmerizing dance._

 _"Do you like this?" she asked despite the hold on her neck. His eyes flashing red as he snarled._

 _His mouth coming next to her ear that she shivered, goosebumps crawling across her skin. "You're mine" he hissed squeezing harder onto her throat. Feeling his hand lift her thigh, locking it around his waist. Coiling around him like a snake._

 _"I just wanted to play with him, I'm bored Kol."_

 _"We will get to, but this..." he demanded trailing his hand down to cup her sex, a moan slipping from her mouth. "Is mine." Placing his finger to her lips. Feeling her skin become hot as he watched her and every little sound that escaped her pretty little lips._

 _"You look divine, my darling" he praised holding on to her neck, but the back of his finger caressing her hot cheek. Her eyes following every gesture whether it was his hand or fingers._

 _Grabbing at the short dark ends of his hair to force him to look up at her and growled, "Worship me, make me feel it."_

 _"Please" she begged softly his eyes still on hers._

 _That he nodded feeling herself being lifted into his lap. He brushed the curls away from her face feeling his hand trail south between her legs. Feeling like her body was on fire, possessed as if she walking through the blazing fire, the embers dissipating into smoke all around her. Her lips trying to capture his, but his hand kept her at bay, his hand coiling into her hair. Pulling her back while their hips connected so intimately that tonight wouldn't be just sex, but making love, their souls calling to each other's. Feeling themselves connect once again. A ritual so they'd never be in danger. Their eyes locked as her hips rolled into him and vice-versa. Committing to memory every touch, every roll, hair, and eyes rocking against each other. Feeling every squeeze, every tug deeper and deeper that he smiled so softly that you'd think it was a trick, but it wasn't and neither was hers, that their lips met. Grunts and whimpers falling from their lips as they took each other higher and higher._

 _Feeling every blood sacrifice in their names, their health while their blood hummed with strength and power. His mouth whispering 'mine' against her skin cementing it into her flesh and everywhere he could reach as she cried out his name in his ear. Whispering every curse, love, and calling out their names as they fell apart against each other in ecstasy._

His skin glistening as he wasn't able to keep his mind off that dark-haired girl that wandered into his dreams. His blue eyes succumbing to the darkness that the girl represented. His curiosity peering into the darkness and seeing the true light and this time it wasn't his once precious Elena tugging...

 _But the devil themselves._

 ** _A/N: Hello Readers! Thank you so much for your support. I really love and appreciate it, I look forward toward your alerts. It makes me real happy. It took me forever to decide on how their sex scene would play out, but I think it came out okay. Love this chapter. Hate it? I know I incorpated ideas or possibly scenes from the show From Dusk till Dawn, but Santanico/Kisa is no way related or associated with my OC. Please bear with me. Please review below._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rise and shine little girl," I sing-song coiling a finger in her straight boring hair. Barley uttering a single coherent word from those dried lips. Letting my finger untangle the strand of hair and slithered myself down on my knees. Hands grazing her thighs in an up and down motion. That she began to wake up and saw me in between her legs that I smiled letting my tongue dart out to touch my lips as if to moisten them. Her eyes widening in shock and curiosity, throwing her head back trying to recoil in her seat. In a second I squeezed her jaw hard in between my fingers and let my eyes go blood red. A sliver of fear passed through her although she tried to hide it, I caught it.

I stood slowly letting all my weight fall on top of her bounded legs while I watched the doppelganger hiss in pain. Smiling down at her as she bit down on her lower lip. The robe trailing behind me as I turned my head towards her. Feeling his fingers roam at my sides beneath the robe that I succumbed to the desire and warmth of his fingers. Feeling them slide down to my thighs, his nails imprinting themselves into my flesh. Throwing my head back against his chest enveloping myself in his taste.

"They will find me!," she hissed. Seeing her jaw tighten and body thrash and claw at the binds caging her in, hair falling in front of her face. Coiling myself in her head and wrapping myself to her fears, happiness, and weaknesses, and her internal pain crawling out of her pores. Making it too easy to break her.

"News flash darling" lifting his head from my bare shoulders to peer at the stupid doppelganger harlot. His eyes gleaming with madness and excitement, "You'll never want to leave."

The pounding of the door urgent and insistent as the witches rushed in talking over one another, stumbling with fearful expressions.—"Hello brother", Kol smirked leaning against the frame of the door almost mocking Klaus. Keeping myself hidden with the doppelganger wench. Although her cries and screams for help muffled by the gag. Hiding in between the pillars to see Klaus bang against the barrier spell to keep him from entering. His screams and yelling almost made this comical as he kept being thrown back.

"Nik, Control yourself!" he said between laughs unable to keep himself from taunting him which only made Klaus angrier.

Rolling his eyes and slammed the door in his face which Klaus being Klaus. He never let anything go; so instead he paced in front of the house and suddenly a white board burst through the window, shattering the window and stalked off. Probably to tell the resident vampires of their recent encounter.

"We are so close, we can taste it." I whispered darkly in his ear. His stance mirroring hers as the blood spilled into gallons and gallons of crimson red. Her face going pale and sweaty while purple bags bruised her skin making her into the less fabulous version of Katerina. The defiance to cooperate so deliciously evident in her gaze even as she bled out.

"Lets play, malparida." He whispered a Spanish accent curling at the tip of his tongue as if he was still in Cadiz, thousands of years before.

"You know we killed for less. Children, men, and woman were just playthings. Serving for a greater purpose. Their blood humming in our veins as the pits are lit with flames around them. Biting into his wrist letting the red spill down his wrist. Roughly shoving his immortal blood into her mouth. Smearing it across her lips and chin. That she became horrified not able to understand why and afraid they'd kill her and she'd become a creature of the night. Desperately trying to spit the blood out, using both of my hands to cover her mouth, keeping his blood in her mouth. Unable to spit it out.

The gold collar grazing against her, cutting at the skin. Crawling into her lap, grounding my hips into hers, my lips by her ear. A flash of desire cutting into his skin crawling just beneath his skin as he watched her body move against the doppelganger. In a delicious, sensual way having his skin tremble in warmth. Coiling herself around her. Almost reminded himself of the centuries when they would invite virgins into their bed. His eyes closing and suddenly he felt the candles heating his skin and moans filling the bed chamber, beneath his Santana.

 _Leaning back into his seat crossing one leg over the other, eyes bridled with desire and lust. Candles lit all around while silk draped all around the room. The cobblestones littered with garments and spilled wine. She was his light leading him out of his enduring loneliness ,and darkness. Santana's naked limbs coiling around the girl like a snake. Moans spewing from the girls' lips as Santana's tongue licked at the skin. Hair twisted and splayed together on the bed, blonde mixing with dark. Their bodies intertwining together as her fingers pressed themselves into the girls skin, making her arch her back into her chest. Mouth traveling south toward her cavern as her fingers twisted and caressed the curves of her breasts. Simultaneously letting her fingers move her hair to the side as she slithered down the girl. Her tongue tracing the skin as she moved downwards, lapping at her lips. Inhaling the sweet scent between her thighs, feeling her face change as tiny black veins popped from beneath her eyes._

 _He decided he had enough of watching her skin touch the girls bare skin, her tongue exploring the girls skin. Her fangs sinking into girls flesh tasting the heavenly taste touching the tip of her tongue. Causing her to moan in pleasure at the taste, as she laid beneath her. His hands digging into the arms' rest, lifting himself from the chair stalking toward the bed. His entire body oozing with lust as his eyes gleamed with a predatory glance._

 _Her groans filling the room as the girl_ _cried out whispering to the heavens as her body trembled with ecstasy, knees trembling that lay on Santana's shoulders. Falling apart upon his lover's tongue, prying her open. The girl's upper body lifting above the bed as sweat trailed down her breasts. Letting his knee fall to the edge of the bed as he placed his teeth at the nape of her neck. Sinking his fangs delicately into the girls neck sucking the red liquid onto his tongue till she fell limp onto the sheets, dead. Santana lifted her head from her thighs. Her lips and chin dripping with blood and release that shined in the candle light._

 _Pushing the limp naked body to the cobblestone steps beneath before hovering above her, licking the sweat from her flesh, possessing her completely. His worshipping fingers running across her body trailing them down. Watching the beautiful creature laying in between the sheets, watching as her eyes fluttered close as his hand continued to run across her most sensitive flesh. Goosebumps left behind from the brush of his fingers, despite how hot it actually is. His thumb wiping the mixed combination from her chin and brought it to his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste enveloping him. Grabbing her chin in his fingers and covered her lips with his, using his other hand to brush the curls away from her face. Before taking her over and over again._

Elena shifted uncomfortably underneath the goddess who seemed more of a monstrous beauty than human. Although couldn't help but be entranced to the dark-haired goddess on her lap. Her eyes bridling with desire mixing with disgust, and chaotic madness underneath her long dark lashes. So beautiful, even more beautiful than Katherine. Herself she realized.

My finger caressing her cheek as I watched her so closely, that'd I could practically taste her between my lips. Almost like the eldest Salvatore being wrapped around my finger.

The flashes of heat, and memories taking over as he entangled his fingers into her long dark hair. Watching as the kiss of death consumed Elena from the inside out. Thar she placed her palms at the side of her temples. That Elena squirmed underneath the power of the flashes gripping at her mind. Making her neck bend backwards to him. Eyes closed as she let the girl see into her memories.

 _"_ _Let me see inside of you, let them feel it." A man's voice talking behind the girl as she moved her body to the sound of the his voice._

The flashes, visions taking place one right after another.

 _Chaos and mayhem took place as blood dripped down their chins, the couple drenched in wet fresh crimson red. Fires roaring behind them as the screams never seemed to cease. Dead bodies laying one on top of the other. Men laid on the ground with their intestines ripped from their torsos', wrapped at their necks. While women and children laid side by side, dead in poetic justice. Their tongues and throats ripped from their beautiful delicate flesh._

Made her mouth form an 'o' as she watched them tear humans apart limb from limb. For sport and entertainment. Their laughs imprinting in her mind as it faded to another fuzzy image.

 _A dark-haired girl sat in a tub washing the sweat, and grime off of her body as loud aching sobs ripped from her throat as her soul screamed for help._

And lastly….

 _A man pushing the girl in front of him elbows scraping against the wood. Yanking her head back toward him, twisting and craning her neck, entangling his fingers into her beautiful hair simultaneously_.

 _That she felt his hands on her body, feeling her emotions tug inside of her as well as her own. Feeling the girl cry out in pain, seeing the unbuckling of the man's pants unbuckle and her breath stilling in her chest._

 _Endless tears sliding down her cheeks as he plunged himself into her. Her body caged physically, mentally, and emotionally as the torture never ended upon her skin. Feeling her heart slam against her chest so hard that it'll jump out of her chest._

Their tears mixing together that the dark-haired tears' became Elena's. Her memories ingrained into her flesh and soul, consuming her every breath.

The girl walked slow dazed steps towards the mirror she gasped. Realizing that the girl is Santana currently sitting on her lap.

 _Watching as Santana brought her shaky fingers to her face and looked. Really looked. She was a mess while dry tears stained her cheeks. Lip stick smudged around her lips. Her arms and thighs were covered in dark purple bruises that wouldn't go away for weeks._

I wiped the tears off of Elena's face as if caressing the flesh. Before gripping her hard by the hair forcing her neck to twist painfully to the side. Fear and despair gripping at Elena's heart. Forcing her to endure what I wanted her to see.

"You're the message," I whispered darkly cupping her chin in delicate fingers that possessed an underlying supernatural strength; seeing the fear wash over the beautiful traitorous wench in my grasp


	11. Chapter 11

His blue eyes glazed over as he sat vacantly not really pay attention. The conversations growing louder and louder around him, the fire became alluring to him. The embers crackling against the wood. Seeing her face in between the dancing flames.

"We have to find her!" Stefan yelled running his fingers through his hero hair.

"They could be hurting her." Caroline paced wearing a whole in the floor.

Everyone's nerves getting in the way as emotions ran high. Their voices laying on top of one another on edge, but not before the door burst open. To reveal Klaus as he angrily stalked in going straight for bourbon laced with blood. To calm his raging temper before speaking, that everyone eyed him and ceased their conversations in place for his.

"I saw him." He said after a long minute never once looking up from his glass. Getting lost in the murky clouded liquid.

The tension rising once again, nerves flying off the handles.

"Damonn. Help me." The whispers twisting him up inside. Her voice lulling him to a false state like a sweet poison. Caressing his skin as he felt her presence hovering around him, pulling at him. All the other voices becoming mute around them. Enchanted by the sweet pull of her voice and the dancing flames swaying in the heat, weaving and twisting.

"We need to get rid of them," Stefan spoke not caring that they were essentially speaking of this in front of Klaus. They needed to protect her after all he still loved her. They still loved her. Not even realizing that they were there. Seeing through his eyes.

The whispers and murmurs were like tendrils wrapping themselves around him, corrupting his very flesh and soul. His fangs biting into the tip of his finger. The red vivid and bold against his marble white skin flowing down into his bourbon. His friend's faces retreating behind a veil of smoke. Not at all concerned for Elena's well being although he did fight for her against his brother no less.

160 years that he walked the earth dazed and alone every move serving to find his great love, Katherine. Their entire being no longer unravelled in his mind, but closely knit together. Reminding him of the heartbreak, the utter crack of his heart as he realized that the beautiful vampiress did not lay frail and desiccating. Her beautiful face not withering away underneath the dust or the lack of blood. But wandering the earth seducing and whoring her way through men. Leaving their shattered lives. Sweet innocent Elena with her heart-shaped face and the olive tanned skin that would wrap themselves along his pale skin. An utter contrast that he had fallen once again. Resembling her ancestor in everyway that now he couldn't separate them for they had become one in the same. Katherine's deeds became Elena's. Her pouty lips laced with false promises and lies became hers. Her curly ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face became the straight hair. Those piercing seductive doe eyes feigning innocence became Elena's.

So now the clear crystal glass held hostage in between his long slender fingertips shattered forcing everyone to gaze at him and the broken shards on his lap. Falling from one vision to another. His black hair matted together and closing of his eyes, became serene as he heard the maddening whispers in his ear. Slithering inside and his utter devotion changing shape, form, and name.

Dark ringlets transforming to black loose curls that lay on her breasts.

Olive tan skin became ivory

Pouty lips changed to blood red

And her seductive eyes laced with false promises transformed to slanted seductive eyes laced with malice, an utter goddess laid itself in his mind. Feeding on his vital life force sucking it from the inside out.

The music poured through the speakers and felt it in her bones and wrap around her heart that she closed her eyes. The lyrics vibrating against her skin, and wove her fingers in her hair, twisting and weaving them through.

Her hips swayed slow at first till it consumed her completely. Looking at him with an indescribable need as her arms traveled up her waist bewitching the man in front of her. Eyes feigning innocence that it was perfect combination to the alluring immortal man sitting in the couch in front of her. His arms resting along the top of the couch.

A temptress woman indeed.

A smirk resting on his face as her body danced, swaying. Inching closer and closer to him enough to reach him, but not quite.

 _Come down to the Black Sea swimming with me,  
ah-oh_

 _Go down with me  
fall with me  
let's make worth it_

 _ah-oh  
A thousand nights have passed_

 _change doesn't happen overnight  
Not visible at first_

Her long legs full on display moving on their own accord as she walked swaying her hips to the beat. Her chest bare only the soft glossy curls covering the curves of her breast.

Her arm angled along her face as her finger tips lazily danced on the top of her head slowly sliding down and let her arm hang in front of her, weaving her fingers towards her, calling to his very soul as her upper body swayed to the beat and the roll of her hips twisted and turned. Vaguely remembering this a thousand years before, when he first saw her.

His chest rising and falling and mind unable to catch up to the soft tendrils of desire coursing through him. The mere goddess before him left him without words, breathless as her body seemed to move to the beat of the song. This beautiful creature that was so cruelly ripped away from him for what seemed like an eternity. _All his!_ His mind screamed at him. His fingers desperate to touch her, but she slapped it away. Emerging herself once again swaying her hips to the ground in between his knees. Fingers brushing against his thighs as her scent engulfed him. Her body doing obscene things to his body without even being inside. The seductive innocence as she twisted herself above him, rolling her hips into his. Made a guttural groan from the back of his throat. Feeling the mere taste of friction, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Her faces inches away from his, her eyes glazing over the heat of his skin, his eyes watching her every movement, and the mere mess she'd reduced the sadistic Kol Mikaelson the wildest of the clan—to a mess of utter despair and mad.

Her hands weaving across her flesh as she caressed her breasts, playing with them in between her nimble fingers. Trailing them south to the apex of her thighs, bringing them level with his thigh brushing against it that she moaned at sudden contact with barley a touch. Moving her hands up and across her collarbone. The blood laid forgotten across the walls and sheets. The red smeared across her lips and neck and his bare chest. The girl wheezing still for breath as she lay on the ground, fragility in her reach. Gasping for life, forgotten.

The golden collar laid around her throat peering through the darkness resting on her shoulders reaching down her bosom. The gold snake coiled around her right arm. Giving breath to the beautiful slaves that stretched across the harem of the many woven silks and colors across the sky.

Her lips brushing across the expanse of his chest, her nails slithering up his chest as she crouched in submission at his feet. Her King, lover and master. Backing away she dug her nails into skin, dark red seeping from the crescent wounds visible on his pale skin. A smile dancing across her lips as her eyes displayed complete maddening devotion towards this man who was not a man at all. Her teeth replacing her nails, letting her fangs come out and bit into his skin just above his nipple, suckling in the sweet blood. His eyes closing in pleasure, hearing her moan at the taste of him, did wonders to his massive ego. Her fingers trickling towards the button of his jeans. Tugging everything down his legs that he'd lay bare. Hands traced up his thighs lightly, setting his skin on fire. Her gaze remained entirely in his as her hands and fingers brushed against the thickness of it, letting her tongue to dart out and lick the underside, his long slender fingers tangling themselves in her darkness pulling hard as her hands begun to massage his dick, letting them ran across in newfound curiosity, leaving him breathless as he sucked in air.

"K…kol" she moaned taking his hardness into her, licking the base to the tip of his head and sucked it. He groaned as his hips lifted from the couch, craving the warmth of her mouth. The vibrations of her moans sent chills up his spine. Worshipping him with her tongue. His bottom lip being pulled back by his blunt teeth, red lipstick leaving a smudged ring against his skin as she bobbed her head up and down. Her fingers stroking the veins with caress as he panted wildly. Unable to form a single coherent word except a string of grunts as she rocked him within her mouth, letting her dry bloody teeth graze his sensitive skin. His fingers tugging harder into her hair that she felt a the pleasurable sting in the base of her head. A feral wild moan escaped him in ecstasy, her name falling effortlessly of his tongue as she swallowed the salty sweet release down her throat, all the while their eyes remained on each other. Her breasts flush and blotchy with an aching need, dripping wet from the power she had as he grunted and moaned her name in ecstasy. Knowing she was the only one to reduce him to a maddening state.

 _Come down to the Black Sea swimming with me,  
ah-oh_

 _Go down with me  
fall with me  
let's make worth it_

 _ah-oh  
A thousand nights have passed_

 _change doesn't happen overnight  
Not visible at first_

The sweet dooming lyrics shrouded them in bliss. Things twisting an changing all around them as the town that housed thousands of supernatural versus the somewhat innocent humans would gather in the way the gang never expected to see. Fire and blood.

Fire and blood indeed. A wicked gleam in their eyes.

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers! I'm so glad that you like my story, but I'm having trouble where to take this story. Do you guys think I should bring back Santos as vampire, have Santana kill them when she's a newborn, or have him wreak havoc on Santana? Please let me know. Let me your thoughts of how this story should go.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Kol!" I begged tugging on his arm to the soiled couch, squishy with blood and the aetrieal blood patterns sprayed on the walls. Looking like a man had taken a chainsaw like that man in the one film where he babbled on and on about some man as he roared up the chainsaw. Cutting off his head in a clean swipe. Like it was a beautiful masterpiece, a pep in his step as his arms were raised above his head, swinging them in circles above him all the while a permanent smile rested upon his face.

"You promised me" trying again before he could protest a single complaint, after all he's never broken a promise except for that one time. Eyes darkening at the thought mentally and literally shaking my side to side as I tried to push him further across the floors without even moving an inch. He sighed making me stumble into his arms as he suddenly decided to move, his eyes twinkling with mischief as a small smile started to grow on his lips that I glared at him. Mentally burying him with holes and tilted my head to the side. As I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched to the red icon on the tv. He scoffed impatiently as the Netflix icon loaded up. Surprisingly the popcorn was the only thing untouched by that whiny human, clapping happily as hundreds beyond hundreds of pictures popped up on the screen. So clear and colorful. Ignoring Kol's eyes rolling.

"Darling why did you drag me away from her?" he pouted his lips like a child that I smacked him upside the head, making him lunge towards the ground.

"Ssh, you can eat her later, but these whiny humans were completely mad about this 'Good Girls' on this thing called Netflix. So shut your mouth."

Dusting off the imaginary dust off his black shirt and glared in her direction, a murderous glare gleaming in his eyes. If I was literally anyone else I would be dead, head ripped of my shoulders and home burned to the ground for the mere fact that I dared to smack him. His lips at my ear, teeth grazing the shell of my ear whispering "I will get you back." I hmmped ignoring the way my body instantly responded to his advances and turned toward the screen. Scrolling through every name till I found it. That I screamed in utter joy making him jump. Making me laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Soon the episode started and leaned myself against the couch and even Kol relaxed too. Too quickly engrossed in the tv as Rio came on the screen that I inched myself closer to the screen, a scowl quickly forming on his face that I giggled.

"She does kill her husband right?" he asked turning to me, exasperated running his fingers through his hair multiple times. "Right?!".

The dark sky quickly passing into day and the time running on itself. Kol leaned forward his elbows on his lap, resting his face in palms and I too leaned in.

"You wanna be the king, you gotta kill the king that's medieval darling" Rio said on-screen clutching onto the blubbering fool, sliding the gun towards Beth.

Muttering under his breath unable to tear his eyes away as the sunlight crept in as the last episode finished. With Beth clutching the gun pointing it at Rio and Dean, silent tears falling down her cheeks. And the screen went black.

What! This can't be it I thought desperately grabbing onto my hair, pulling it.

"WHAT!" he screamed pacing the floor. Running his fingers into his hair multiple times. Till he crouched eye level with me as my mind came up with a million of scenarios. His hands grasping onto my shoulders shaking me that I looked at him. Seeing the gears turn in his head.

"Darling, what will happen now?" he asked me desperately. 'No que no pislotita,' I thought laughing at his antics. The house quiet once again, the wench must have exhausted herself screaming and passed out.

"Now my love we burn this wretched town to the ground and everyone in it." A wicked smile dancing across my lips.

A dark gleam residing in his eyes , a cheshire smile taking over his face. Bringing my body flush against his, his fingers cupping my cheek. Hot breath hitting my face as he whispered lovingly "This will all be over soon, darling." Stroking my cheek. That I nodded absently as his fingers dug into my hips, rubbing his thumb possessively across the expanse of the exposed skin. A tear silently sliding down my cheek. That very same thumb wiping the tear away. 'Soon' I thought a bitter smile on my face.

A very dead hand knocking against that door as I flashed towards the door and flung it open. Revealing an old friend of mine, Bernal de Cisneros. A smirk resting on his face and in a dapper suit, all in black as always.

"Bernal!" I yell happily throwing my arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. Letting him enter through the barrier. Stones glittering his fingers always so handsome and dark eyes glittering with mischief and happiness. Letting my hand trail to the top of his chest before I closed my hand around his throat, pushing him against the nearest wall. Sensing a shift in him as I flexed my fingers around him and snarled baring my fangs at him. A smile growing on both of their faces. "You haven't changed, my dear." He replied in a thick Spanish accent that hadn't been lost to the ages.

"I'm honored, " he said bowing low, curtsying towards Kol. A mocking smile dancing across lips as he stood.

"You should be." He simply replied.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask impatiently fingers tapping against my arms.

"I can't just say hi to my oldest friend."

"No, you can't. Not in a middle of a war."

"Who do we got to skin?" he asked popping off the wall.

Everyone agreed and smiled deviously.

 **A/N: Here's another chapter except this time its fun and not dark. Exploring another side of Kol and Santana's relationship.**


	13. AN

Hello fellow readers!

I have lost direction and not happy with the way its going, so instead i'm gonna go back and rewrite the following chapters. I'm confused on the clear path that I want the way for the chapters to flow together. So RE-WRITE!

Stay Tuned!

And still please feel free to write reviews in the mean time. They will certainly help me improve this story whether its your ideas or how to make the chapters flow seamlessly.

Thanks again. Im very happy with story alerts, and favorites by so many of you, thank you very much!


	14. Author's Note

A/N:

Here is the rewrite to this story. Come and meet me there

s/13190297/1/Without-you


	15. Chapter 13

France 1492

Her arms stretched over the stone balcony looking over the angry sea as the waves crashed harshly against the boulder sized rocks like a roar. Basking in the glow of the moon, a gentle smile across her lips as the cool breeze tangled into her hair, tumbling down her shoulders in a heap of loose curls. An intricate dress that wrapped around her body from the finest silk, the soft fabric flaring out all around her. Exposing the soft creamy skin of her legs peeking through and criss-crossed around her breasts, and tied around her arm. The stonewalls once in pristine color washed away due to the weather, eroding from the acid rain while the vibrant green vines shined in the moonlight. The stars hung bright while her hair swayed in the wind, fresh sweet metallic savor could be tasted on the tip of her tongue. The shadows surrounded her like a gentle caress to her skin. The pits of flames on either side of her twisting in the breeze;"The chatter and pitter patter of feet running down the halls. Their laughter ringing in her ears that she tilted her head to listen but all that came back was pure and total silence. Only the sounds of screams made her turn around. The walls of their chambers laced in blood, the sheets ripped from the bed, and a man stood in the center of all of it. And Kol's upper chest bare and streaked in blood, his sharp menacing features made him look beautiful in her eyes, as he was always practically sculpted by the gods. No one more beautiful than he. She raised a hand to her cheek running her palm against it. That she sighed breathlessly. A beautiful portrait hung on the opposite wall, of her that it stunned her every time she looked at it. Her innocent angelic eyes ensnared anyone to her hold as the sins that tainted her flesh, the imprinting of his lips against my skin, worshiping me and I him. He was her all-consuming confessional as her eyes held a seductiveness even she never seemed more holy than right in the painting. Pinning anyone as they gazed into the painting, ensnaring them and dark ringlets pinned above her head although a few curls escaped framing her heart shaped face. And the silk gave a slight to her most intimate assets beneath as if made love with his paintbrush capturing every perfection and put it for the whole to see. In this case it was her twin brother. Possessing an inner and outer confidence as her hand lay on her thigh, and the amount of olive skin showing, so breathtaking that Kol gouged out the painters eyes afterward and hung him poetically from his eyes trailing to the man in the center pinned against the wall with nothing but a broken wine bottle sticking out of shoulder, drenching the floor with his blood. And several superficial wounds all along his body, skin pale and eyes lulling to an endless sleep before Kol's hand squeezed his hand around his throat,

"What is Niklaus planning?" baring his fangs at him, eyes red and black veins popping underneath his skin, making him look so deliciously sexy with the crimson streaked all across his chest, a maddening smile to crossed over his features as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat nervously, begging for his life. Although the bottle just pressed more into his flesh making him bleed out faster than before."WHAT IS HE PLANNING?, AND I'LL LET YOU GO" he said calmly a hint of a threat in his tone as he squeezed even harder enough to crush his windpipe, but not quite. The man sputtered incoherently. His anger and voice literally dripping in sin as he spoke made her feel like she was burning up from the inside out. Which in this case she was. He wants to break his curse using the doppelganger from Bulgaria after his birthday" he babbled nervously looking from the dark-haired woman to Kol who let go of his neck. Dropping him with a thud to the bloodied floor. 'Hmmph' tilting his head to the side still eyeing the 'very' dead man on the cobblestones. The flames shadowing Kol's face causing the man to whimper in fear as he tried to shift to his hands and knees, crawling to Kol's boots, begging. "Please I have done everything you asked, I didn't run or fight. My family" he whimpered tugging on his pant leg. But he just shook him off stomping on his hand crushing every bone in his hand underneath his heel. Holding the very invitation to Niklaus' birthday ball in England between his fingers and scoffed.

Her fingers slid on his shoulder nails scraping against his skin as the black silk trailed behind her. A beaming smile gracing her mouth while looking down at the whimpering mess of the man at their feet. The man's fearful eyes couldn't help but trail over his companion, observing her from head to toe.

"Can I play him, my dearest brother?" leaning her head into the crook of his neck, lips brushing against his skin."Have at it, darling. Noticing the black gown resembling the night sky flaring all around her as the fabric crisscrossed around her breasts, giving view to her very enchanting cleavage. Flowing down to her feet, a slit running up the length of her right leg as she walked. Her face transforming into that of a demon, eyes turning red and black spidery veins crawling beneath her skin. Inching closer and closer towards the man leaning against red streaked wall. Gold shimmering off of her skin, that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. A dagger slipping from beneath the folds of her dress and into her fingers. The ringlets coming over her shoulders and dug the dagger deep into his skin, the teeth cutting at his flesh as he whimpered in pain. Her fangs unsheathing and bit into his carotid artery and ravaged his neck not at all being careful, sucking in the sweet heavenly taste of his blood into her mouth. Dripping into the swells of her breast and let go before he died. Leaving him for Kol to finish him off.

"I don't like how he's looking at me, love" she pouted at him, not caring he would most likely die at her brother's hand. They were all that mattered and everyone else was beneath them. He wanted to run his hand through her tight ringlets; falling down to her waist, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kol because his hand pushed her behind him. The man's breath stilled in his throat noticing he had made a very fatal mistake and one that he would pay dearly for.

Crouching down he laid his hand, to caress his face before digging both of his thumbs into the man's eyes, screams ripped through his mouth as the crimson liquid gushed down his cheeks and onto his fingers, staining them. All the while her innocent face peeked through his shoulder and a beaming smile at her lips. His eyes looked like two black gaping holes in his head and the blood drying at the skin, slumping down curling within itself into his chest, dead. Wiping his fingers into the dirtied cloth of the man and stood up.

"It seems we have a party to go to, my darling." A smirk curling onto his lips, tucking a curl behind her ear, brown eyes trailing down the length of her body before settling for her dark seductive eyes drawing him in. Pulling her to him so that their bodies touched to become one as he used his free hand to tug the loose silk from her neck and tugged it down so that it pooled at her feet. His rough hand from the years of war from when they were human setting his hand in the space between her breasts and pushed her till the back of her legs hit the edge of their bed, her eyes trailing from his hands to his chest to his predatory eyes and the silent command of his will over hers, to obey her king and brother.

That she fell onto the bed feeling the cool satin on her overheated skin was incredible and she stretched out, moaning at the sensuous contact. She was undulating like a cat on their bed and it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. After all the woman he had bedded and consumed, nothing could compare to this temptation. She was still by far the most beautiful women laying on the bed with blood covering her skin, only urged him on.. She lifted her head while supporting herself on her elbows and looked at him, daring him with a wicked grin. He shook his head still wanting to enjoy the sight before him, her beautiful body on display for his pleasure, all for him. And only him.

Pouting she moved her body with grace, and precise like a predator. His breath hitched at the wicked promise in her eyes. Enthralled with the golden necklace laying at her throat and the gold shimmer on her enticing skin. "Well I guess you don't want to play with me," she said with a pout as she moved up the bed, inching away from him. Sucking a finger into her mouth swirling her tongue to lick and suck, tracing the path from her lips and down to the valley of her breasts taking the time to circle the swells of her hardening nipples from feeling his intense gaze penetrating her.

She let out a small moan. "I suppose I'll have to play with myself, then," she pouted innocently. He was transfixed while his little vixen's movements playing across her body like a symphony. His brain overloading with the image of his darling before him, this wanton creature turning him mush with just a look, or touch, or even a whispered word, setting his skin ablaze with desire.

Santana's other hand dipping between her legs, circling her slit and moaning at the sensation pretending it was his hand that was enacting this great pleasure over her body and the brute possessive force pressing into her skin, so seductive as he watched her every move with a hooded gaze since she first curled her tiny fingers into his. His fingers brushing her dark locks as she would lay into his chest, smelling nothing but her intoxicating scent. Dreaming of the day he'd find her once again, and they would be whole again, home. Quickly feeling his control slip and a feral growl erupted from the back of his throat, snarling at the smell of her arousal made him advance towards her. He needed to show her who she belonged to, as if she would escape from his vision and all his effort in vain. "Ven aca" he breathes slowly trying to keep a small hold on the beast inside of him. As she sat on her heels, kneed pressing into the sheets as she moved to the edge. Made her gulp as he moved precise and lethal like a hunter that had just spotted its dinner. His hands sliding up her skin feeling the swells of her breasts beneath his thumbs. Her small fingers knotting into his hair as he brought his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck. Her smudged red lips capturing his in a desperate and greedy kiss that had him reeling against her. Feeling her teeth biting onto his lips made a snarl that sounded more animal than human escape as the blood fueled the passion between them. His mouth dominating her as a helpless moan escaped her lips into his awaiting mouth, melting under his scorching kisses that had her whole body trembling with need. Her hands trailing to his as she moved his fingers to her neck.

/"God what are you doing to me?" he mumbled so quietly that she wouldn't be able to hear him. "I need to fuck you", he groaned against her mouth. "Now" he demanded as the beast started to unleash his eyes turning onyx leaving Santana breathless and excited as he took over. Her hands ripping at his pants, becoming fed up with the long exhausting buttons feeling the patch of goosebumps across her skin as she felt the cool draft whip across her skin. She swallowed hard as her eyes raked through his beautiful Adonis sculpted figure and his rock hard bulge stand erect like the Ares the Greek god of war hovering above her. His eyes never leaving her as he pushed once more onto the sheets, and pushed her knees apart with his leg. Using his hands to push her legs apart wider. Leaving her absolutely breathless and squirm under his intense gaze feeling her cavern drenched in oozing wetness, ready however he wants her. Feeling her body hum in anticipation that made her toes curl. "You're so wet, love". He snarls in appreciation. "So beautiful", he breathes against her skin, using his tongue to lick a path down her breast. Biting it. Feeling her hiss underneath him as he took that moment to ram himself deep inside her entrance making him groan in pleasure as she squeezed herself around him. Causing his eyes to shut in overwhelming p. 'So….naughty….vixen" he breathed unable to get mad at the beautiful goddess beneath. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion, darling" he murmurs, his husky voice driving her wild feeling his hand travel to her neck, squeezing it. Making her see stars as he tightened his hold on her "So beautiful….sooo mine, sister" he whispers seeing her back arch towards him, pushing her aching breasts into him. Her hair fanning out beneath her as her lips parted deliciously. Plunging his thickness inside of her, stretching the inner walls apart. A loud moan falling off her lips as her breasts rubbed against his chest. "Yes…..I want to hear you cry as I stretch your tight little pussy with my cock".

"Mmm" knowing she wasn't giving into his demands. Her lips silent as he moved his skillful fingers across the bundle of nerves. A smile toying at his lips knowing she was doing it on purpose, ready to please her in any way he could. Ridding away the filth from those lesser men from her body. That tainted his sweet Santi. Grant her any wish she desired because it was what she deserved. Knowing it wouldn't undo the damage, but it was a start. One by one his fingers inserted themselves into her slit. Holding back her moans from him. Despite her hard determination, she locked her thighs together, entrapping his sinful fingers. The force of his hand pushing her thighs apart and sunk into her, feeling like he was home. Nestled in between her thighs as the candles all around, heating their skin. Sweat trailing down the valley of breasts as gasped into his mouth. Her curls sticking to her forehead while her legs wrapped around his waist. "KOl!" tumbled from her lips as he moved harder into her, gasps of pleasure escaping, sinking her head into the pillow. His fingers moving across her slick skin, feeling the soft flesh of her rounded curves and trailed down her stomach. Dark red nails that almost resembles blood raked down his back, leaving crimson red to pour boldly out the wounds and trail down his back. His lips at the shell of her ear, hot breath escaping as his tongue curling her name 'Santana' at the tip of his tongue like it was fine red wine, sweet from the hot summers of Italy. Her gaze mirroring his burning dark, It's so fucking Unable to control the pleasure overshadowing her senses as his thickness creates havoc inside her slit, ruining her so she wouldn't want another inside of her. "Fuck it feels so good. You feel so good darling", he breathes uncontrollably against her mouth plunging himself harder into her. The oozing wetness of blood and fluid coating his cock is complete madness as a string of hazy moans escaped his lips. Losing himself inside her warm and inviting tightness.

"Do you like it, my queen? Are you enjoying my cock tear inside of your tightness?"

"Oh god-ohh!" she cries out loud digging her nails into his back leaving more trails of crimson along his back as he plows inside of her harder and harder hitting that sweet spot deep inside. Her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy as she sees his cock coated in her blood and wetness that it made her even wetter like that was even possible. Stretching her so wide that it feels so perfect, and oh so fucking good that he sends her body spiraling over the edge. Her lips parting wide open as she throws her head back into the pillow beneath her as a loud cry erupts from the back of her throat feeling a wave of an intense orgasm sends her limbs quivering as she struggles to catch her breath. Her heart jack hammering inside of her chest feeling as if it would burst and jump out. After a minute feeling like she got her breathing under control she asked hesitantly "What are we going to do, my love?" She whispers still trying to drag air back into her lungs. opening her eyes to see his eyes flash dangerously above her as she twists in his grasp to lay her head on his chest, bewitching her into another world that exposed many truths such as the one presented right here in this moment. His gaze burning into her. His eyes darkening red as tiny veins crawled underneath his skin. Such as the next words that came out of his mouth seemed to ring in her head that became louder and louder resonating into her. A smile gracing her mouth reaching into her eyes, as her brown eyes sparkled in mischief. Her finger drawing lazy patterns into his chest as she looked into his eyes. Feeling a sheen of sweat across his skin as she moaned. He growled his eyes flashing dangerously gripping her chin tightly fusing his mouth with her own. His tongue dove between her lips dancing with her own, possessing her very heart and soul. Tangling her fingers into his dark hair, tugging on the strands forcefully. It seemed like years before they parted.

Kol's eyes were glazed over as his thumb gently rubbed across her swollen "A smile creeping onto his lips, a gleam dilating into his pupils, burning so intensely that it made it impossible for her to look away.


	16. Chapter 14

Present time 2013

His witches stalked through the woods underneath the darkest night when the veil was the thinnest between the supernatural and human world. To sacrifice the youngest Petrova doppelganger. As shy lay unconscious on the 'altar'. Her brown hair greasy splayed underneath her and deep purple and black bruises underneath her eyes due to the lack of sleep. Her once pink lips cracked and bleeding from being drained of her precious blood. The last bit of defiance stripped from her bones as dry tears laid on her cheeks nothing but a shell of the girl she once was. While she waved her hand over the doppelganger's body as Santana's boots crunched against the earth's rubble. Fingers interlocking with Kol's as they made their way to the Salvatore house.

Her once innocent doe eyes became sunken in and shattered, as the guilt for the loved ones she lost tore her apart aching from the inside out. Their tears and promises replayed over and over again as it vibrated against her skin. It was sad really. Gut-wrenching screams bounced back against the shield soon turning into loud sobs. The tears flowing freely down her face while she thrashed against the tight bonds.

The door swung open startling the Scooby gang as well as his brother as they all moved to the front door. Affronted by the man and women standing together with her arm coiled around his; oozing sexual prowess and the power to make them afraid. The women possessing high cheekbones and sharp features. With dark mysterious eyes as a smirk danced across her full blood red lips. Overall striking and the way she stood and glazed over them while her long dark hair cascaded down her back in curls with a regal stance as if everyone was beneath her. Her heels clacking against the polished hard wood floor. Looking like she just stepped out a modeling catalogue.

Along with her male companion hard dark eyes looking down towards his brother with a knowing smirk, and the angelic features to subdue anyone to his beauty and charm. His fingers curling possessively around his mate's arm. That the couldn't help be enthralled by them and dark beauty they both possessed. As they made slow deliberate slow steps toward the gang.

Klaus being the first to move toward them as the rest were confused as they looked to one another before their eyes settled on Klaus.

"Ko—ol" he whispered shakily as he held onto the crystal glass lodged between his fingers as he stared wide and surprised. Shifting to the woman at his side with a smirk of her own as she stared at Niklaus.

"Hello Niklaus." Her thick Spanish accent slipping through as Stefan and Alaric held wooden stakes in her hand as they stared in awe while every muscle twitched with fear.

He swallowed harshly as he put his hands in front of him, in surrender.

"Hello Nik." He says sarcastically letting go of her arm and inching closer to him as a fearful gaze took root inside of him. Taking slow steps backwards before bumping into Alaric. That Kol connected his fist against Klaus' face as fell towards the ground. A murderous glare residing in his face as he glowered down. Klaus' eyes flashing yellow as he charged at his younger brother with all his power knocking him against the table, cracking the wood as it splintered.

While Kol kicked him in the face as his cheekbone crunched underneath his boot. That Klaus lunged towards him with a rage. His hand flying up to his neck, but was stopped by Santana's fingers brushing along Klaus' skin, his veins boiling hot. His screams of blistering pain made everyone nervous as she barely looked like she was doing anything towards the hybrid.

A rageful gut wrenching scream burst from Santana's lips as Klaus pulled out the damned dagger from the inside of his jacket.

"its been so long, Nik." He replied as the power surged beneath his fingers, malice written all over Kol's face. As he stabbed Nik in the stomach with the sharp sliver dagger. Their widened eyes making them look like a deer caught in headlights as Kol gained the upper hand over the hybrid.

They didn't move a muscle still unsure if should do anything or help their past tormentor. Caroline decided to move an inch towards them only for Santana to snarl, baring her teeth toward the young blonde vampire. Making blood pour through the old wounds on her thighs and arms.

"Caroline." Stefan yelled as he caught her in her arms. Distracting everyone from Kol headbutting him in head, rendering Nik unconscious.

 _Her hand slipped into his awaiting palm as he brought her through the crowd of masses of nobles of to the side. Awaiting the grand entrance of the most noble and gracious Lord Niklaus. Gaining the vipers whispers and jealously of the noble ladies. Their stares and harsh scorching glares burning a whole in her back. Her beauty incomparable to men and woman of noble descent as their contempt hidden behind their hisses. Especially the pretty human girl from Bulgaria couldn't hold her contempt for the young girl on the arm of a wealthy nobleman. Their eyes steel and harsh with their fancy hair pinned up and jewels adorning their throats and pretty little silks covering up their aging skin and petty little flaws. Noticing their husbands allured to the mysterious woman walking through the crowd. Their eyes peering to the pale skin peeking through the silk of her dress._

 _A smile threatened to break its way on to her lips as she passed through, her enchanting daring gown sweeping the expensive floor beneath her. The black corset amplifying her assets and the gold shimmering necklace resting around her throat. Being even more beautiful than the precious doppelganger in their midst. But it did not matter for their heads were held high and confidence oozed out of their bones. Ensnaring them in their beautiful wickedness. Not really caring for the presence of his siblings sticking to the shadows than face his wrath._

 _"Brother you're here." A feminine voice calling out from behind them._

 _"Sister" holding his voice in contempt, a slithering hiss through his teeth holding the girl at his side._

 _"Now, now, my love," stepping from his embrace and garnering the attention of his lovely sister. Who now gazed upon the beautiful woman glaring at her brother's side. With contempt and suspicion a tight smile now adorning her features._

 _"Now sister don't be jealous, This is Santana." Letting her dance upon his fingers as he twirled her into his side, showcasing her in front of everybody man and women as they looked on with jealously. And his siblings who looked on at the scene, curiously._

 _A smirk dancing at her lips as her fingers and body coiled around Kol gaining the gasped and vibrant humming whispers of the members of court. As her thigh was held in his hand and her hand wrapped around his shoulder and the gold snake coiled around her arm, the silk slipping from the her skin. Displaying it before the hungry eyes of the noble men, itching to get their hands on her. For just a taste. Staring at each other like they were the only one left in the room, gazes burning into one another. Oblivious to everyone but the sight and heating touch of one another, dark hair clouding their dark intentions._

 _"Brother!" a booming voice interrupting the vibrant murmurs surrounding the enchanting couple that had arrived gracing the humans with their alluring presence. Her coiled embrace slipping from his grasp as her heel slipped to the floor and stood behind him while her lips pressed into a tight smile._

 _"Nik!" he smiled his lips curling into a smirk as he stepped slow deliberate steps toward him. Hidden intentions behind their bright blinding smiles as they stared at each other before enveloping each other in a hug._

 _"Happy Birthday, Nik." He whispered in his ear away from the prying humans as they stared ahead oblivious to the rather impervious tension boiling beneath the two men hugging as they sipped their glasses quietly._

 _Elijah sauntered towards the brothers while Kol let go of Klaus and made his way back to his girl and the glass currently at her lips._

 _The crowd making its way to the dance floor as their stares came to an end as they held their head high and merely disguised their distaste for the girl, who they believed below their status. While the oldest of the siblings came to stand in front of Kol, silent as he observed him before speaking. A smile cracking at the seams._

 _"Hello Elijah." Tilting his head to the side as a smile broke hold on his face. While Santana put the glass onto the passing tray as she smiled demurely and sauntered to them like a cat, the limbs of her skin peeking through the slit of the black silk swaying as she walked, enticing the hungry ravenous men surrounding the pair._

 _"You haven't aged a day" he remarked enfolding him into a genuine hug although Kol would never admit it and that was fine._

 _The party now in full swing as laughter and feet twirling round and round while becoming tipsy and the men boisterous and loud. With pleasantries out of the way he took her hand and let her to the center of the ballroom, her hand in his palm, his hand on her waist, as he brought her in close. Breathing the same air as he twirled her around in his fingers giving the women and men really something to talk about as she twirled into his arms. His hand catching her bare thigh raising it to his waist and her arms locked around his neck while she raised the leg that was at his waist to bring it straight in mid-air by his ear as her other leg dragged behind them as he took over, a smile on his lips with their heated gazes burning each other. Their crazy passion taking over them like a shield as she threw her head back, her intoxicating laugh was like music to his ears._

 _All the while Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah stood of to the side sticking to the shadows as they watched their brother and the mysterious girl hanging off his arm command the attention and harsh glares of the humans as they dazzled bright. Rebekah stood with a small smile and heart swelled for Kol as well as Elijah noticing the bursting smile as he danced with his companion after chaos and bloodshed spilt by his youngest brother. But Niklaus stood with contempt as he watched his little brother with little effort gain the attention of the people without trying, not that he was jealous because jealousy was a weak human trait and he was far from human. Shifting from human to beast, as an unwanted emotion gathered in his undead heart as he noticed the madness simmering just beneath his brother's eyes that made him just a little bit afraid._

 _A/N: How is going? Please leave your comments and reviews below. Thank you._


	17. Chapter 15

_1710 Cadiz, Spain_

 _As Kol and Santana raged havoc leaving a mess of bodies behind in their chaos. Amassing followers from ends of the earth celebrating their power and what they gained over the last 596 years together. That is until Elijah and Klaus found them amidst human company._

 _Their screams was like music to their ears, her eyes going wide with horror and fear. Their laughs ranging through the almost abandoned cottage. A smile on their lips as blood drenched their lips and chins. Brushing the long wavy hair to tumble down her back and displayed her bare ivory throat. While the shaking woman shuffled back trying to escape the advancing figure. Tripping over something firm and hard causing her to stumble backwards. Her eyes widening in shock as she looked down while fear oozed out of her pores alerting the figures to her sweet blood pounding inside._

 _Her daughter lay on the ground as the crimson red pool threatened to engulf the small body. The girl's lips open in a silent scream. Her hands making a small fist as the white night gown lay soaked in her own blood._

 _That the woman let out a gut-wrenching scream as she stared at her youngest daughter in shock._

 _"Please. I beg of you, mercy." The woman cried. The tears flowing down her face like a waterfall and swallowing thickly. Her feet consumed in her daughter's blood as she muttered a prayer and waited for the agony to end swiftly._

 _It felt like hours had gone by, but in reality it was only minutes that the woman began to calm down. No longer feeling any pressing danger to her life or the rest of her children. That she slowly began to open her bright tear-filled eyes only to be confronted with an angelic beauty covered in blood._

 _Finding herself staring into cold, dark eyes. And felt the brush of fingers touching tenderly the nape of her neck. Thinking it was only the wind coming through the open window by the mantle. Sadly she was wrong._

 _"Sorry darling, there is no such thing as mercy." He whispered in her ear causing her to be startled to another dark presence in her small home._

 _Feeling the woman's heart thrum against her ear beneath the confines of the woman's brittle bones. Santana giggled in her ear as she tip-toed and grabbed onto the women's shoulders. Her curls brushing the women's tear stricken face. Unable to escape from her chain-like grip, the young wife had no choice but to stand still, trapped between the two figures._

 _The bright flames casting a treacherous light, showing her beautiful demonic features flashing in the shadows, her fangs dripping blood as she looked over to Kol. Tossing the body to the ground, growling angrily as he stared at the corpse as she smelled the fear rolling off of her in waves._

 _Fair creamy skin, along with her dark mysterious eyes in stark contrast to the ebony skinned wife._

 _"Please, my children. Let them go, please!"_

 _/_

 _"My love, feed from me" she rang out a dark smile at her lips as he guessed at her thoughts._

 _"Darling, what am I going to do with you," with a laugh as his fangs unsheathed and the dark veins sizzling beneath his skin as he laid his palm on her chest._

 _Fear rising in the remaining family laying like awaiting lambs for the slaughter. Delicately sinking his teeth in her neck, both moaning at the sensation. The crying and screaming buzzed once again as he unlaced his teeth and begun his way towards the woman. "Ple-please, mercy." She begged desperately as she fell to her knees and plead._

 _Whimpering when Kol's hand moved across her collarbone while his hand traveled to her heart and slowed it down to the point she was dying, relishing in the power beneath his fingertips. Santana moved her fingers onto the curve of her neck. The dying thrum of her heart pounded into the vampire's ears and made them buzz with excitement._

 _"Sorry darling. There is no mercy." Kol playfully whispered into her ear like poison._

 _The fear freezing her in place as a whimper escaped. Their sharps fangs ripping painfully into her neck making her scream in rather grievous pain. Showing no remorse as the corpse began to curl within itself, the spine curling like putty underneath their weight. Slumping to the ground as they tasted the last drop upon their lips, the life seeped out of her hungrily, red soaking their clothes._

 _Taking a step back watching the rest of the fearful bunch before descending on them like a pack of wild ravenous animals, the crimson spraying against the walls and them._

 _"Kol!" Klaus called observing the dead bodies lain across the floor in various ways, shocked at the nature. Heads torn from their bodies, men's intestines ripped from their insides, and woman slaughtered rather viciously._

 _While Kol threw himself at the last victim, pinning her from the door to wall, soaked with his teeth still buried in her neck. Throwing her body to the ground in distaste, contempt._

 _The girl still at his side as she sat by the burning fire rocking back and forth. Giggles tumbling from her lips as the madness just begun unbeknownst to Niklaus or Elijah._

 _"Come, come brother. There is always time for games." Taking a sip from the forgotten wine._

 _"We must leave…Mikael is very nearly upon us."_

 _"If he were upon us Niklaus would be quite dead…" tilting his head to the side, rolling his eyes in amusement._

 _"I barely escaped, leaving my horse's head on a pike." A burning scoff at Niklaus' lips._

 _"Darling!"_

 _The blood echoed on her tan skin as she stood up from chair by the fire, the heat causing the blood to boil on her skin. The silk of her dress ruined from the humans blood, soaking in. While she helped in the chaos and destruction, never once regretting the blood they had split together. 'Harmonious' she thought tasting the word on her tongue as blood, fire, and screams raged all around them. Clinging to their skin and ethereal faces making them appear more animal than human. Looking like an angel of death rising from the destruction and chaos. Gaining the attention of Niklaus who now laid his eyes on her, a growl hissing from the back of Kol's throat that Klaus no longer regarded her for the sly fear for his youngest brother. Turning his attention back to him._

 _"He killed poor Theo" he stated in fake sympathy, his eyes turning rather innocent as he regarded both of his brothers. "What a beast._

 _"Ill take my chances here" glowering down at Nik as his eyes changed regarding his beautiful goddess._

 _Elijah held Kol in his grasp from behind while Niklaus twirled with the dagger in his hand. A sliver of fear and defiance crossed into his features, but most importantly anger seeped through his voice, rage bringing down his enemies to their knees, in this case his brothers. Their combined rage ushering out a promise into the winds, followers only loyal to 'The Ancients' became predicted even while Kol issued a proclamation of a time were he wouldn't be so easily subdued. Ushering out a promise of love and loyalty to the dark haired woman standing off to the side while a tear slipped from her eye. Mouthing their 'I love you's' to each other. Before Niklaus entered the dagger into his heart, into an endless slumber of pain and torment away from his girl._

 _"You know the problem with reality is that there's no background music."_

 _Rage and sadness burrowing into her heart as she flashed behind the cottage before they could remember she was even there, always and forever at Kol's side._

 _A war of a thousand years in the making would have them begging for their life's and anyone who stood in their way._

Over the years the legend grew in the supernatural community about the mere whispers of 'The Ancients' causing death and destruction from continent to continent, shaking every werewolf, vampire, and witch and everything in between to the core. Even as the blood of the innocents clung to their skin shaking even the great Klaus Mikaelson. The oldest beings to ever walk the world for a thousand years, trembling anyone and everything with just a mere whisper of them.

Even now as the scooby doo gang buzzed with ignorance and a just a bit of fear. With the body of their most precious friends. And the one point enemy Klaus as he sat on the couch with rigidness taking over his muscles and stared vacantly into the fire, hearing the screams of

the innocent echo into his ears.

"God help anyone who disrespected his queen." He muttered darkly. Loud enough for them to hear the warning in his voice.

A/N: I felt compelled to use the line from Suicide Squad because how can you can't? Hope you are enjoying my lovelies!


	18. Chapter 16

_1114 Cadiz Spain_

 _At first she was shocked and just a twinge of fear rushed into her beating heart after she realized what he was, but it couldn't be any worse than the man who enslaved her since slaughtering her entire family and pillaged her town. Taking what they thought was theirs and murdered the people like they were nothing. So slowly it took root inside of her and twisted her from the inside out. Becoming the queen, goddess he wanted and not an innocent, naïve girl who cried as unspeakable things was forced upon her. Whispering the poison with every touch and whisper as he made her dance, that she no longer cared about the innocents or anyone else for she could only rely on herself and survive although she lost her innocence and light, but she wasn't no one's victim. That she looked Kol in the eyes and whispered "I'm not afraid."_

 _To say he was shocked was an understatement he was livid. That this girl was ready to jump into 'bed' with him. That she was so naïve to believe he was anything other than a monster that would sink his fangs into anything that walked while he led them astray and seduced them into the dark corners of the night._

 _"I don't care!" she hissed taking every step closer. He snarled and let his eyes transform to blood red in relitation as he stalked closer to her like the hunter he was. Every move so deliberate that she would whimper and beg at his feet. And she let him back her into the wall never taking her eyes off of him even as he locked his hands around her wrists, but as their bodies came flushed together and searched her eyes for fear. He found none, but what he did see was the familiar darkness lurking underneath mixed with a madness slithering beneath her skin as her eyes shifted with his._

 _"You can't be worse than the people out there." She whispered. Her voice convinced that what she was saying is true, pinning him with her eyes. Letting him run his fingers across her throat as he sniffed at her, taking in her scent and found no twinge of fear or resentment on lain eyes on him since the very first moment he walked in._

 _"Please!" she screamed at him. Not caring he could rip her apart with just a finger as death and madness clung to his very essence. And the crippling loneliness that clung to her skin seeking solace in the brutish hands of vengeful men. Pushing at his chest with her raging fists as he pushed her against the opposite wall, hand wrapped around her throat. His dark eyes narrowing into slits as she wrenched out of his grasp, throwing the glass vase against the wall with a strength of her own. A loud shattering reminisce of their shattered hopes and dreams, in service of family or needs. Anger raging inside of her once again while she slaps his hands away from her, not wanting him to touch her._

 _But he was having none of it and reached out for her again even as she continued to fight him. His fingers tentatively running his cool slender fingers on her cheek. A huge black and purple bruise forming prominently on her face. As he continued to run his fingers across her cheek. His dark eyes boring into hers as he cupped her face in his hand. A hot angry tear sliding down her eye.  
"You're mine." Kol shrugged simply in a serious tone. Without another word, he captured her lips, devouring her lips not giving her a chance to respond. A smirk dancing on his lips as he heard her heartbeat frantically against her chest. Wrenching her lips away._

 _Her hand connecting with his cheek, an audible crack that would make his neck snap if he wasn't a vampire._

 _"I'm no one's." Her eyes flashing yellow with anger as they turn back to normal. Waiting for her neck to snap, heart to be ripped out. Sensing her thoughts he smirked eyeing her with pride. Rushing over to her with his hand wrapped around her neck and lips moving against hers in a bruising force and raw teeth gnawing at the other. Hands tangled in each other's hair pulling and tugging with somewhat equal force._

 _"I'll show you." He murmured through the kiss, eyes flashing dangerously as his lips stilled in the kiss and took a step back to see her slightly dazed, her chest heaving as she was breathing hard. Feeling his hot breath hit her in the face as her eyes focused into his with uncertainty bringing her hand to cover his. As she nuzzled her face into his cool hand. Settling for this comfort at his touch. Their souls entangling themselves together in loneliness, solace, and maybe in their dark hearts for love._

 _Santos barged in the room in outrage almost ripping the door of its hinges. Two men beside him as he tried to reach her only to be stopped by Kol._

 _"Matalo." He hisses behind him. One of the men made a move towards him but was silenced by the sound of his heart plopping onto the ground and other hitting him in the head only served to irate him while red splattered onto his suit._

 _"This suit was expensive!" he snarled._

 _His face transforming into that of a demon made Santos ran scared to the door, his fingers burning from the heat laced upon it. Ripping his severed head from his shoulders to roll at her feet._

 _"Kol, el es mio." the steel voicing behind her words as he stepped aside letting her walk past him, her heels clacking against the floor boards. Eyes flashing yellow with the newfound power surging through her finger tips as she backed her tormentor against the door. Grabbing at him by the neck and throwing him to the floor. Only for him to get back up and grab her by the hair._

 _"Didn't you forget that your mine, bitch." He hissed through his teeth. As he stood on his feet dusting off the dirt off his suit._

 _"I'm no one's bitch." She screamed at him making her way towards him, the rage taking root while her body rigid and tense. His fist connecting against her face making her stumble as she wiped the blood off her lip. Moving her hair off to the side as he kneeled on the floor looking up. Tears brimming at her eyes, as she snarled._

 _Kol sat on the chair in the corner watching on, with a small of hint of pride as she faced her demons. His eyes shifting from the prey to hunter, and hunter to prey. Hair obscuring the hidden scars that she'd endured over the years. Emotional and physical. That still waged a war within her own mind driving her to the brink of madness. Her fingers invading his body, wrapping themselves into his essence and his very life force. A tear sliding down her cheek as she looked down with rage and torment. Extinguishing his very soul from his vile corpse and pulled it through his body. Reaching into his stomach and pulled at his intestines and wrapped them around his throat._

 _"S—antana!" he yelled through as he incinerated to ashes soon after she touched his skin._

 _As small giggles came bursting from the seams, so wild and unnerved as she stood there. Looking down the corpse._

 _Small claps resonating in the small room as a smile broke from his lips as he stood and walked toward her. Lust, pride, and a small bit of love crawling through his heart although he would never admit it._

 _"Well done, darling."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her fragile soul as she cried in his arms, never once succumbing to her emotions and fears. His hand petting her hair as she broke down. Bending his head gazing at his beautiful siren as a single finger began to caress her cheek. His beautiful haunting eyes becoming liquid as he stared. "Can we get out of here?" she murmured through her aching sobs that wracked over her body. The demons still raging their war within her mind as she sat in his embrace._

 _"I thought you'd never ask." Making a small smile come to her lips as he led her through the doors. And into the dark carriage off to their new adventures together. Fingers lacing through and smirks matching the other._

 _ **A/N: The End. Just kidding but this is all I've got for this story. Would love your feedback. Check out the rewritten version. Without You.**_


End file.
